Fists of Life
by G-Force 1
Summary: This is a Ranma 1/2, H.S.D.K, and Ikkitousen crossover.
1. Fake Fists

Author Notes: Here's the first chapter but before you get down to the good stuff. I'd like your opinion on something so please reply to me via the review system. After thinking for some time I realize that this piece of work and its storyline aside from Ranma being there will have little to do with the Ranma-verse at all.

Most of the storyline will take place in the Ikkitousen and H.S.D.K-verse. While there are fics here that have Ranma in a different universe the work won't be entirely on Ranma. So what I'm asking you people is should I move this fic into the Anime Crossover section? If I do will those who are interested continue pursuing this fic despite it being in a different section you are not used to looking in? I could double post it in the Anime Crossover and the Ranma section but I don't think the administration would like that. Well that's all there is to say enjoy my newest work.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Ikkitousen, and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and the light references to other anime, do not belong to me and they will never be owned by me no matter how much I wish I had the rights.

For your information the timelines are after the failed wedding, after Battle 292; The Blade that cannot be Broken, and just before the encounter with Taishiji Shigi.

Round 1: Fake Fists

Kanto region has become a warzone.

Young men and women are battling each other on the streets in brutal fights to the death all to reenact a war 1800 years ago.

The violence and brutality terrify the citizens of Japan but even the Japanese law enforcement is powerless to halt this.

Under pressure the Japanese government attempt to form a plan of action to end this gang war.

* * *

"This is unbelievable we have children on the street slaughtering each other, what the hell are your people doing captain? Sitting on their asses?" One of the senators called out pounding the desk as he did so

"My people have tried to contain this but it's no use every officer that has tried have been severely injured even with superior numbers these kids have beaten my people in close quarters combat, and my men cannot use their firearms unless they're threatened by one themselves." The captain of the police ground his teeth as he glared at the accusing senator. "My people are terrified now most don't even to respond no matter what I say, those who actually try end up in the hospital."

"Well this situation just cannot be set aside something must be done to put an end to this gang war." Another senator said.

"If I may my sources have indicated that this gang war is a reenactment of a war that took place 1800 years ago in China, there is a book about it titled "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms" as far as my sources tell me." The captain stated.

The first senator who spoke snorted when he heard this. "That's absurd a reenactment of a war fought over a millennia ago, your sources should have better things to do then read books of past wars. We need a solution to this problem."

"I have an idea." The prime minister said finally speaking up catching the attention of everyone there.

"You have an idea how to deal with this situation prime minister?" Another senator asked.

Nodding the prime minister gazed around to make sure he had everyone's attention before speaking. "How many of you are familiar with the D of D?"

"Wasn't that a fighting tournament hosted by a man known as Fortuna who's rumored to have deep connections in the underworld and black market?" A senator asked.

"He's also been apprehended along with numerous amounts of black market dealers by the Americans on his island that hosted the tournament." Another senator added.

"Yes if you have not heard as the Americans took control of the island there was a winner for the tournament his name is Shirahama Kenichi the disciple of Ryozanpaku." The prime minister stated.

"While that is impressive how does this one child disciple solve our problem?" The first senator asked.

"He isn't just any disciple he is the disciple of several masters, such as Sakaki Shio and Koetsuji Akisame." The prime minister said.

"The self-proclaimed Brawling 100 dan Karate Master and the Philosophical Jiujutsu Master!?" The first senator shouted.

Murmurs of shock were passed between all members of the council.

"I'm not finished also Ryozanpaku is at war with Yami." The prime minister stated.

"Yami!" The shout of surprise came from all over.

"Exactly this disciple has not only won the tournament but also beaten some of Yami's top disciples as well."

More murmurs of shock and surprise were passed between the members of the council.

"T-That's impressive," The first senator stammered. "But still only one child as good as he is will not solve this crisis."

"I do not plan on sending him alone. Have you heard of the happenings in Nerima?" The prime minister asked.

"Yes there are some preposterous things that are being reported from there." Another senator spoke up.

"Yes well there is an individual there who is very skilled in the martial arts as well and his skill may even surpass that of the disciple of Ryozanpaku."

Once again the members of the council were stunned and shocked.

"You've been telling us about these children but for what purpose will they serve to resolve this?" The first senator asked.

"That's good of you to ask. My intention is infiltration, we send them in to infiltrate and have them find the root of the problem. After that we can apprehend the individuals that run the center of these gangs and the rest should disperse or be thrown into chaos that it can be easily managed." The prime minister stated.

"It's a reckless plan prime minister you're asking to risk the lives of two individuals." The police captain said.

"Indeed and the choice to do so is theirs however I believe from my sources that they will accept this dangerous and reckless plan."

* * *

Ryozanpaku…

"Onegaishimasu!" The men in black suits bowed to Kenichi as the masters and Miu stood behind him.

"Even if you're begging me this is a bit much. I just got back from a very dangerous situation with Shigure-san and now what you're telling me to do something also very dangerous, besides that I have Yomi to worry about as well." Kenichi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We are at are wits end, the local enforcement is no match against these kids they're disrupting the citizens and there has even been several deaths. We beg of you Shirahama Kenichi." The men bowed again this time touching their heads to the ground.

Kenichi grit his teeth, teenagers around his age were killing each other and were strong enough even to deter the law enforcement it was scary really scary. His body shivered a bit it was a natural reflex especially in life threatening situation despite the fact he'd already been in several such situations all in a year's time. This wasn't like any of those other times though. The government wasn't asking Sakaki-shisho, Koetsuji-shisho or any of the other masters, they were asking for him of all people.

"I don't know how I can be of help. Sure we've defeated the Raganorok group in this area but what your telling me is that these people are killing each other even Raganarok as brutal as they were never went that far."

"I understand it's a dangerous task that we are asking of you and you have every right of rejecting it, but please believe us that we sincerely want this violence to be put at an end."

Kenichi looked at his masters. "Masters what should I do?"  
"Oy, don't look at me they aren't asking me to stop a gang war." Sakaki stated as he took another swig from his beer bottle.

"Apapa, Kenichi's stepping into Apachai's world, Kenichi must fight or he will die." Apachai said which caused Kenichi to shiver.

"Ken-chan this is a decision for you to make it'll be a one of the many crossroads you will face whether you take that path or avoid it is now up to you." Kensei stated seriously although it was hard to see how serious he was since his hand was creeping toward Miu's derriere but was intercepted by the blond before it could make contact.

"Kenichi," Akisame placed a hand on his disciple. "This will be a decision that you alone have to make, you know that the world of martial arts is vast and Yami is not the only people who believe in the Satsujin-ken."

Kenichi nodded his understanding remembering back in the D of D how many of the participants would have ended a life without a second thought."

"Ken-chan, every decision you make will affect you in the path of Bujitsu you have come quite far but now it is time for you to make a decision and let your heart decide the course you will take." Hayato said as he stroked his beard.

"My heart elder?" Kenichi asked.

Hayato chuckled. "Yes Kenichi your heart that is filled with the gentle kindness and courage that has brought you this far despite the fact you have no talent at all."

Kenichi who had been inflating at the elders words quickly deflated at the ending. "No talent at all." He murmured as he crouched down drawing circles on the tatami mats.

"Kenichi has… come far…" Shigure said making Kenichi look up as the weapons prodigy was resting in the upper rafters. "Kenichi will choose… what he thinks… is… right."

"Shigure-san…" Kenichi closed his eyes as he thought deeply, everyone remained silent as Kenichi thought of his decision after a full minute which seemed to have lasted an hour Kenichi opened his eyes, eyes filled with determination. "Alright Ryozanpaku's number one disciple Shirahama Kenichi accepts this task."

The pair of men smiled and bowed again expressing their gratitude.

"So what am I up against here, is their any way to blend in with these people?" Kenichi asked.

"Yes of course." One of the men said, reaching for a suit case he opened it. "Our information is limited but we do have some base information. The teenagers that are fighting all go to different schools and the schools seem to be the main bases. They all seem to have a rivalry with each other although this school, Rakuyo has managed to get several schools under its power. While I don't know the full details of their significance the ones who are fighting wear these magatama beads, it seems the color indicates a different rank and we speculate that gold is the highest rank."

At the mentioning of the magatama beads Kensei narrowed his eyes and pulled his hat low over his face. 'So that's what it is.' He thought. 'It's too late now Ken-chan has made his decision. Perhaps he can do what others have failed to do… even me.'

"You will be working alongside a partner who has also had extensive martial arts training, although I have a hard time seeing how only two of you can put an end to all this."

"Ken-chan, why don't you have Miu come along with you? It could prove beneficial for her as well." Hayato stated. "What do you say Miu?"

"I'm okay with it Ojii-sama." Miu replied.

"The Invincible Superman Furinji Hayato's granddaughter, yes this could actually work it shouldn't be hard to add her one more won't be a problem at all." Both men got up to leave but were stopped by Kenichi.

"Wait you said I was going to have a partner who is it?"

"Well he's well known in the Nerima district and has it seems he's been fighting against some powerful martial artists in the district and has recently come back from China from what it rumored to be a great battle against a powerful fighter. His name is…

* * *

"Ranma you jerk!" With her battle cry Akane Tendo brought down her mallet on her pigtailed fiancée smashing him and some of the floorboards.

"What'd you go and do that for?" Ranma grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Who the hell is she?" Akane pointed at the woman in a business suit.

"I don't know I've seen her in my life." Ranma said as he got up.

"Like I'm going to believe you, you probably screwed her over like you did with all those other girls." Akane stated.

"That's pops fault not mine, so quit blaming me you dumb tomboy." Ranma said.

"Jerk!" Akane smashed him across his face this time with her fist.

"Excuse me." The woman said appalled at the scene of such violence she had arrived a few minutes ago and had been asked by the eldest Tendo if she was another fiancée, after denying it she was informed that the youngest daughter was engaged to the person she had been sent to meet. "I'm not quite sure of the situation but I am Akiko Furakami, I'm here on behalf of the government of Japan."

All the household members looked at her in surprise Genma quickly sneaked out the government being could mean they were after him best to get away and let Ranma take the heat. Kasumi placed a cup of tea in front of Akiko, while Soun and Nabiki looked on. Soun wondering what Ranma had done to warrant a visit from a representative of the government and Nabiki wondering how she would exploit what was going to happen.

"So now you're screwing over the government as well Ranma." Akane accused.

"Hey I didn't do anything." Ranma said.

"Excuse me but he's right I am here on different business may I please be allowed to start?" Akiko asked.

Akane finally relented and sat down with a huff while Ranma sat next to her looking away from her.

"Now then, Ranma Saotome I'll be blunt with you the Japanese government is in need of your services."

"Me? The government needs me? I'm not being drafted or something right?" Ranma asked.

"Not quite you can reject it if you want but we would eternally grateful for your assistance." Akiko replied.

"I ain't got nothing against it but what does the government need me for." Ranma asked intertwining his fingers and placing his hands behind his head.

"We need you to help end a gang war." Akiko said.

"Gang war? Is that all so who's the biggest gang I just beat them and the rest will be too scared to continue." Ranma stated.

"It's not that simple the gang war is between seven schools in the Kanto region."

"Wait did you just say seven schools as in the schools themselves?" Nabiki asked.

"It's believed that the majority of the students attending each of the schools are involved in the gang war." Akiko replied.

"Whoa lady what's going on if it was a gang war it'd never be something that big." Ranma said.

"Yeah and besides that if it's so bad why don't the police do anything about it?" Akane added.

"They've tried about half the force is in the hospital and the rest are now too scared to respond."

"Oh my." Kasumi said holding a hand to her mouth. She wasn't alone in her shock.

"Man that sounds real bad." Ranma muttered.

"Yes there are reports of teenagers being permanently injured and even some deaths." Akiko stated.

There was absolute silence in the room as Akiko finished.

"That ain't right?" Ranma said. "That just ain't right. There's no way I can just sit here and do nothing."

"Ranma usually I'd be all for you jumping headlong into things but did you hear what she said? These people are killers and there literally seven schools that need to be addressed with." Nabiki stated, it wouldn't do for her cash maker to wind up dead.

"Well I can't sit around and do nothing this has been going on for awhile while I was worrying about everything else. Killing is just wrong." Ranma stated he turned to Akiko. "What do I have to do?"

Akiko smiled and brought out a briefcase and opened it. "These documents have all the information we managed to collect it's not much but it should give you an idea. Also this is an infiltration mission the main objective it to find the root of this gang war. You'll also be working with a partner."

"Partner? Why do I need a partner for, he'd just slow me down." Ranma said.

"Don't worry we've chosen him well he is the disciple of the dojo called Ryozanpaku and is training under several masters including some well known ones like Sakaki Shio." Akiko stated.

Ranma's eyes widened. "The Self-Proclaimed 100 Dan Karate Master?! That Sakaki Shio?" Ranma shouted in surprise, while the Tendo girls were confused Soun's eyes had also widened.

"Yes." Akiko confirmed a bit taken aback by Ranma's shout.

Ranma was at a lost of words the person he was working with was a disciple of a martial arts legend. 'He must be good, I just gotta meet him.' Ranma smiled at Akiko as he scooped up the papers although he wasn't one for reading with his mindset he just had to know as much as he could. "I'm gonna look at these and get ready, I can leave first thing tomorrow."

Akiko sighed as she shook her head. The boy was excited but the transfer paperwork for his school even with the government pushing it along would take at least another day although they were going to be taken tomorrow so they would be set to start as soon as the transfer went through. She was surprised when the middle Tendo girl sat in front of her giving her a calculating look. "May I help you?"

"Ranma's working for the government now but it also means there must be compensation for his services." Nabiki said.

"Indeed he will be getting paid 200,000 yen weekly no tax reductions, which includes funeral expenses that will hopefully not come to pass." Akiko replied.

'200,000 yen?' Nabiki screamed in her mind. Soun had stiffened at the words and Akane's jaw dropped.

"Oh my I wonder what Ranma will do with all that money?" Kasumi stated.

'200,000 yen no tax reduction weekly.' Nabiki thought, her mind immediately began formulating a plan that would have Ranma's money all to herself after all like Kasumi said what would a dumb martial artist like him need the money for?

"Ranma will be getting paid for his services however as he is still a minor the money will be sent exclusively to the legal guardian he's staying with until the time he is an adult." Akiko stated. "Until that time all contracts which stat the transfer of any monetary even with his signature and acknowledgement will be voided.

'No!' Nabiki mentally screamed, it was being sent to Genma of all people she could see the yen bills flying away and there wasn't a thing she could do about it since Ranma had no control over his money until he was eighteen.

"Genma's going with Ranma?" Soun asked.

"Genma?" Akiko snorted. "As if, that man has a list of felonies that stretch from here to Hokkaido, no the money will be sent to the legal guardian he is staying with in the area Nodoka Saotome."

"Auntie?" Akane asked.

"Mrs. Saotome's new residence is nearest to a school which Ranma and his partner will be attending. Upon asking her she expressed a strong desire to assist with this task and has volunteered to have her home to be used as a place of residence for them." Akiko said.

"Why is Auntie in such a dangerous area?" Kasumi asked.

"We don't know. Either way we are grateful for her assistance but given her family's background it should be expected." Akiko stated as she stood up. "The transfer papers will take at least another day but Ranma will need to be taken over tomorrow so he and his partner can get acquainted and prepare themselves to start when the transfer is confirmed. Good day, I will return for Ranma tomorrow." Akiko left the Tendo residence she was barely past the gate when she heard the youngest Tendo's angry voice.

"Ranma you pervert!"

Akiko turned to see the young pigtailed martial artist crash out a window which made her wince. "What a violent child how can she be that young man's fiancée?" She said to herself, she had to admit the boy was a bit brash after calling his fiancée a tomboy but that didn't warrant enough reason to hit him, especially with such dangerous force, she'd have to notify her superiors about this there was no need for such harsh domestic violence.

* * *

The Next Day…

Ranma stepped out of the black sedan that he had ridden from the train. Akiko had picked him up and after telling him a few more details she handed him a gold painted plastic magatama bead. He recalled the bead was to show his rank to other fighters and gold was the highest rank it would be essential to start wearing it at all times.

"I don't like jewelry." He muttered as he fussed with the bead it hung around his neck on a string. He looked up at the name gate plate and couldn't help but sharply inhale. Memories of the failed wedding came back to his mind how his mother managed to get another place so quickly was beyond him finally he stepped through the gate and made the short walk up to the front door where he pressed the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to open and there in front of him was his mother, Saotome Nodoka.

"Ranma…" Nodoka breathed out as she took in her son standing in front of her in his usual red chinese silk shirt, black drawstring pants and cloth sandals his well worn travel pack on his back.

"Uh…" Ranma was at a loss for words. "T-Tadaima Okaa-san."

Nodoka remained silent then a smile blossomed as she replied. "Okairinasai." Nodoka stepped to the side as she let Ranma in and let him take off his sandals. "Your partner has already arrived he's in the dining room right now."

Ranma nodded before looking up the stairs. "Um Where's my room?" He asked.

Nodoka smiled. "It's the first room on your right." She watched Ranma ascend to the stairs and disappear from her sight she headed back to the dining room where Kenichi was currently reading a book he looked up when Nodoka entered.

"Mrs. Saotome was that Ranma?" He asked.

The Saotome matriarch nodded. "Yes he putting his things away right now and he should be down any minute." Her face grew serious. "After you two get acquainted I'm going to give you both a deeper explanation what you two are actually going up against."

Kenichi was taken aback, did Mrs. Saotome know much more then what the government did and if so why didn't she tell the government if she knew?

"Hey mom I'm here." Ranma entered the dining room and his eyes locked on Kenichi.

Kenichi quickly stood up and extended his hand. "Hey I'm Shirahama Kenichi from Ryozanpaku, I guess this means we're partners."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow his senses told him that Kenichi wasn't even a threat just a normal person in fact the way he looked was also seemed to indicate he wasn't a fighter. Was this really the disciple of Sakaki Shio?

"Yeah well I'm Ranma Saotome of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu good to meet you Kenichi." He took Kenichi's hand and immediately his eyes slightly widened. The grip he felt and the callus marks under his palm were definitely beyond what he was expecting. 'Maybe I misjudged this guy, can't really tell now until I see him fight.'

"Hey Ranma your grips a little tight." Kenichi stated wincing at Ranma's grip.

"Whoops!" Ranma immediately let go. "Sorry bout that, I was out of it for bit, I gotta ask you though are you really the disciple of Sakaki Shio?"

"Sakaki-shisho, yes I am along with Koetsuji-Shisho, Ma-shifu, Apachai-san, Shigure-san, and even the elder.

"Koetsuji? As in the Philosophical Jiujitsu Master Koetsuji Akisame, Ma as in Ma Kensei of the Phoenix Alliance, Apachai as in the Underworld Death God of Muay Thai Apachai Hopachai? Shigure as the master of all weapon styles Kousaka Shigure?!" Ranma shouted.

"Y-Y-Yeah that's them." Kenichi confirmed he was nearly blown off his feet Ranma's aura sprung up which made Kenichi's eyes widen. The power he was feeling was at the level like Miu's maybe even higher.

"You're so damn lucky, to be able to train under masters like them." Ranma stated.

"Oh really you think?" Kenichi said remembering the hellish near death experience training he was going through.

"You think I can meet them maybe even train under them as well?" Ranma asked.

"Well some of them will be coming over soon we have free rail passes now so they can travel here and continue my training." Kenichi said.

"Are you serious?" Ranma shouted with eyes wide.

"Yeah it'll be a few days though most of them can't stay long, Koetsuji-shisho has a bone clinic, Ma-shifu has his acupuncture clinic, Apachai doesn't want to leave his animal friends and the kids at the park who like to play with him for too long, and the elder runs the dojo after all. I guess the ones who will be around most will be Sakaki Shisho and Shigure-san." Kenichi said.

"I'm so glad I accepted this mission." Ranma said then blinked as he looked around. "Hey wasn't there supposed to be another person with you. Akiko told me she was added yesterday but she was supposed to show up here today.

"Oh you mean Miu-san yeah funny thing about thatt her transfer papers mysteriously disappeared and we don't know what happened, they're trying for another transfer but for now it's only us." Kenichi said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shimpaku Alliance Building…

"Ehehehe. I may have failed to stop Kenichi's transfer but I managed to stop Miu's transfer from going through with this Shimpaku Rengou is still alive." Nijima cackled.

* * *

"Is she any good?" Ranma asked, he was trying to tone down on it but his father's teaching of girls are weak was a very hard habit to break especially if it was drilled into him for over ten years, he was getting over it but it was a slow progress.

"Well she is the elder's granddaughter." Kenichi stated.

"Who is this elder he must be a great master with all these other masters with him?" Ranma asked.

"I guess I could call him Furinji-shisho, he did teach me seikuken." Kenichi said and was bowled over as Ranma's aura flared again.

"Furinji? As in the Invincible Superman Furinji Hayato?! He's your master as well?!" Ranma shouted.

Kenichi nodded.

"Dude you are my new best friend." Ranma stated.

Soft chuckling on the side made both boys realize that they weren't the only ones in the room. Nodoka chuckled at the embarrassment of Kenichi and her son. It was refreshing to see Ranma so enthusiastic however it was time to end all that she had to unveil the truth to the both of them.

Ranma had gone through many trials and despite his fathers teachings and although he was still rough and needed to be smoothed out he had turned out well with a strong sense of honor and a will to do things right. She had also seen the same in Kenichi upon his arrival, in fact the will within Kenichi was stronger then that of her son's.

The Katsujin-ken both boys were strong believers and practitioners of it, could they break free the ones that were bond under the fate? Nodoka gave a silent prayer as she motioned the boys to sit down.

* * *

"Hey what do you make of what mom said?" Ranma asked as he and Kenichi walked around the district. After the explanation Nodoka immediately told them to head out and familiarize themselves with the area.

"Well Ma-shifu told me almost the same exact thing before I came here." Kenichi said recalling what the master of all Chinese kempo told him. "I dismissed it at first but after what Mrs. Saotome said…" He trailed off.

"Yeah this is some pretty deep shit, then again I ain't so surprised anymore stuff like this has always happens to me." Ranma glanced over to Kenichi. "That reminds me there's something I gotta show you when we get back. I don't like showin it off but the last thing we need is you to flake out at the wrong time."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenichi asked.

"You'll see soon enough, for future reference though if you ever go to China, don't ever go to the Byankala Mountains and don't go into any strange training grounds although that one over there won't really be a problem anymore since it's gone now." Ranma scratched the back of his head at the memory of Jusenkyo and his recent battle with Saffron.

"I've never heard of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu before, was it developed recently?" Kenichi asked.

"Well it was actually developed a few centuries back but the amount of people that practice it is really small as it is only five people practice it me included." Ranma replied.

"Is that so? Why would the amount of people who practice it be so-Wah!!" Kenichi threw himself to the side as a strawberry blonde girl on a bike blew past them from the front. Ranma had simply leaped over the girl softly turning around to watch the girls fading form as she powered away. "What the heck was that?" Kenichi said getting up.

"That was a girl on a bike." Ranma said before his eyes narrowed. "She's also wearing one of them magatama thingies on her ear."

"Really?" Kenichi said, unconsciously touching the fake gold one on his ear that was being held by a pressure clip

Ranma started running after the girl. "C'mon Kenichi let's go!"

"What? But we don't start until tomorrow." Kenichi also began running noting that Ranma was faster then he was.

"Something must be going down now. I refuse to let someone get hurt or die now that I'm here." Ranma stated as he poured on the speed.

"Ah dammit!" Kenichi cursed as he pushed himself to keep up with Ranma.

It wasn't long after that Ranma arrived at a junk yard he crouched on a pile of junked cars as he looked below. He saw the strawberry blonde facing off against a big guy with two braids that hung down past both of his shoulders. Some heavy breathing from behind him alerted him to the arrival of his partner.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ranma smirked as Kenichi glared at him.

"Shut up! So what's going on?" Kenichi asked.

"Well that girl is facing off that big guy and those people all around her and it seems she's doing it for that beat up guy below us." Ranma said.

Kenichi craned his head to look down to see that there was another person down below who looked like he'd taken some serious damage.

"That guy that girls facing is stronger then her, this isn't an even match." Ranma said. Kenichi looked alarmed at Ranma, the pigtailed martial artist continued to look forward and narrowed his eyes. "It's started."

The two watched as the girl attack the big guy, they were sloppy both of them could tell she had some skill but it wasn't honed very much and it wasn't nearly enough for the guy she was facing finally seeming like he had enough the big guy smashed a fist into the girls stomach and sent her crashing into the windshield of a junked car. Ranma frowned at the unfairness then was alarmed to feel a powerful aura beside him. Glancing over he saw Kenichi staring at the scene his aura flowing forth.

'Where'd all this come from?' Ranma thought as the fight below continued as the girl stood up and attacked again this time Ranma was surprised to feel that the girls ki levels were rising. 'This is getting intense.' Finally the girl landed a blow on her opponent and both were thrown back from the force of the ki energy.

"She did it." Kenichi said.

"No it wasn't enough." Ranma said as if his words took form the big guy stood up again. "I think it's time we put an end to this."

* * *

"Get up this fight just got interesting again." Tashiji said.

Hakufu was just about to do so when a voice made her pause and brought surprise to everyone there. "Actually I think that's enough." Two figures landed in front of Hakufu one standing and the other in a crouch. "That was pretty good but I think you better let us handle the rest of this." The pigtailed one addressed the strawberry blonde.

The other was stood up from his crouch he was a couple inches shorter then his companion and had a band-aid on one of his cheeks. He stared at Taishiji with bottled anger. "How can you go and hit a girl like that when your skills are already above hers, it's unforgivable."

"That girl fought because she wanted to fight me despite the fact I would have left her alone thanks to the efforts of that young man over there." Taishiji stated gesturing to Kokin with a finger.

"Despite that you now want to fight her even though she's still clearly at a disadvantage?" Kenichi accused.

"This fights gotten interesting there's no way I'm backing down now." Taishiji replied.

Ranma analyzed the situation as he held down the struggling blonde who wanted to get back into the action, they were outnumbered but the majority of the thugs were negligible the biggest threat was the big guy, from reading his ki he could sense he was skilled not on his level though and Kenichi seemed to be raring to go, a good opportunity to see his partner in action. "He's all yours Kenichi."

Kenichi didn't turn to look at Ranma and only nodded as he faced off against Taishiji. The other boy towered over him.

"Who's that shrimp? Does he have a death wish?"

"Hey he has a gold bead that means he's an A-rank."

"You gotta be kidding me that pipsqueaks an A-rank he doesn't look like much Taishiji's going to kill him."

Gritting his teeth Kenichi couldn't help but yell at the lower ranked toushi. "You people stop being so rude!" His outburst left an opening and Taishiji took it slamming a fist into the shorter boy's stomach. Kenichi slid back several feet.

"What an idiot he took Taishiji's punch head on he's good as done." A lower toushi stated.

However eyes widened when they realized that despite taking the punch head Kenichi was still standing, raising his head he exhaled slowly before straightening up, he didn't look worse for wear.

"What the hell it looks like he didn't even feel it?" Cried an astonished toushi."

Ranma smirked as he lifted his hand off Hakufu since she had stopped struggling as he watched the fight. 'That was Karate's Goutai Hou, and it's been honed to a high degree.' He thought.

Kenichi fixed his gaze once again on Taishiji. The toushi had one of his arms in his pocket again. "I suggest you take both of your hands out." Kenichi said as he started forward again.

"I'll give you the honor of facing both of my fists if you can even avoid one of my punches." Taishiji stated.

"I do you one better." Kenichi stopped just out of Taishiji's reach. "I'll get through all your punches and hit you!" He declared.

"We'll see if you can." Taishiji relaxed his fist again letting it hang down. Kenichi wasn't fooled though holding his arms out with palms facing outwards his arms went through a few circular motions before stopping with his right arms facing Taishiji with the other facing to the side.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw what many couldn't see. 'This is Seikuken and at a very high level, Kenichi's been taught well. I have got to meet his masters one day.' Ranma gripped his fists at the thought of meeting such an illustrious group of martial arts legends.

Kenichi slid forward into the Taishiji's reach and immediately the taller boy launched a punch at him. Much to Taishiji's surprise Kenichi had deflected and slid even closer. All the toushi gasped as Taishiji took his other fist out of his pocket and added it to the assault on Kenichi but just like the before his punches were being deflected and Kenichi continued slowly forward.

'What is this he's pushing all my punches away? Nothing's getting through it's like he's just walking toward me like nothing's going on.' Taishiji continued his assault which continued to be pushed aside like water to a rock in the middle of a stream. As fast as it had started it stopped there was a shocked lull as Kenichi had walked into Taishiji's onslaught and now stood without visible injury in front of toushi with both arms up hands knifed and parallel to each other pressing lightly to Taishiji's stomach.

"Line-up and break through." Kenichi whispered just before his eyes hardened. "Mubyoushi!!" The punch slammed into the taller boy's stomach with devastating power. Taishiji's eyes bugged as blood pooled in his mouth, his body folded in with the power of the punch before he was sent flying back slamming into the side of a junked car denting it with his body. The toushi slumped over as he lost consciousness, with his attack over and anger spent Kenichi quickly grew worried for his opponent and rushed over to check. Meanwhile all the other toushi were shocked solid.

"What the hell? He just beat Taishiji with one punch. How the fuck did he do that?" One of the toushi said.

"Oh he's alive thank goodness." Kenichi stated wiping his head in relief after confirming that his opponent was alright and with no serious injury. He then turned to face the other toushi they all flinched at his sweeping gaze. "Anyone else want to try?"

The remaining toushi hesitated they had orders yet one guy had just beat Taishiji with a single punch. Luckily for them someone else who decided to act just then made their decision a lot easier to make. "Die Booby Bombs!" Hanno who had retrieved his crowbar had snuck around and now leaped at Hakufu with it raised to smash in her head. He didn't get the chance.

There was a flash of red then blossoming pain in his chin as Ranma flashed in front of Hanno and unleashed a high front kick that sent him up into the air. That pain was quickly intensified as Ranma followed him up and unleashed a barrage of punches that struck all over his body. He hit the ground out cold as Ranma landed and dusted his hands off while frowning at the toushi.

"Trying to sneak around and attack an injured person with a weapon you have no honor at all." Ranma growled as he picked up the crowbar and with both hands bent it into a circle before dropping it. Looking at the other toushi who had horrified looks on their faced Ranma stuck his hands into his pockets while he smirked. "Anyone else want to try?" He parroted Kenichi's line. The terrified toushi scattered leaving their fallen. "Wimps." He muttered.

Kenichi walked over to Ranma and looked at the blonde and the other boy. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine thanks for the help." Kokin said.

"Not a problem it wasn't fair anyway they had you outnumbered and outmatched." Ranma said.

"Wow you guys are strong, what was that punch you used just now?" Hakufu asked.

"That was my Mubyoushi I was kind of worried I went too far though I used it because he was strong." Kenichi said.

"Will you teach it to me?" Hakufu said excitedly.

"What? No I can't do that I'm still learning myself." Kenichi said.

"Please! Pretty please!" Hakufu begged grabbing onto his arm as she did.

"Hey let me go!" Kenichi struggled to get the blonde off of him and not think of the rather large assets she had pressed into his arm while she was grabbing him.

"Hakufu cut it out!" Kokin grabbed his cousin and managed to pull her away.

"But I wanna learn it! I wanna!" Hakufu protested as she struggled.

"I'm saved." Kenichi said breathing a sigh of relief.

Ranma chuckled it was funny seeing someone else in the position he was usually in. A metallic grinding sound alerted them all facing the origin of the sound revealed that Taishiji was conscious again and stood up albeit a bit unsteady.

"Hey are you okay?" Kenichi asked, although he had checked he had to make sure.

"I'll live." Taishiji replied he looked around to see none of his toushi around except for Hanno who was still out cold. "It seems that I have lost and my men have run away."

"Yep except this guy here he tried to sneak past and smack the girl in the head with a crowbar so I put him down, he ain't dead but he'll be feeling it tomorrow." Ranma said nudging Hanno with the toe of his sandals.

Taishiji nodded and strode over to them which made everyone except Ranma tense, he then reached down and lifted Hanno up by his shirt. "I'm withdrawing for today but before I leave I would like to know who you two are? I'm Taishiji Shigi of Yoshuu Private School."

Kenichi nodded. "I'm Shirahama Kenichi and I just arrived today and I'm being transferred to Seito Private School."

"I'm Saotome Ranma I also just arrived today and I'm also being transferred to Seito as well."

Taishiji nodded and turned away. "I'll remember your names."

"Next time we meet let's have a fight on more friendly terms." Ranma said which gave pause to Taishiji who looked back and smirked before continuing on.

"So how about you two do you need any help?" Ranma asked.

"I think we can manage." Kokin replied.

"You guys have beads too what school do you attend." Kenichi asked.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner. I'm Shuyu Kokin and this is my cousin Sonsaku Hakufu, we both attend Nanyo Academy." Kokin said.

"C'mon please teach me." Kokin looked to see that Hakufu had slipped from his grip and was hounding Kenichi again. He was countering her attempts by using Ranma as a shield.

"Hakufu I told you to cut it out." Kokin grabbed his cousin again.

"But Kokin I want to learn it." Hakufu whined.

"I think we better leave, my mom's probably wondering what's taking us so long." Ranma said. "I'll be seeing you guys around I guess."

"Yeah it was nice meeting you guys." Kenichi said hastily as he inched away from Hakufu.

"Next time teach me your Mubyoushi!" Hakufu shouted as Kokin dragged her away.

"I said no!" Kenichi called back as he and Ranma left the two cousins.

* * *

When Kokin and Hakufu returned Goei chewed out Hakufu for ruining more of her clothes and gave her a round of spanking.

"So Kokin you two seem a lot less beaten then I thought. Did Hakufu actually manage to save you?" Goei asked as Hakufu had gone to the baths where she probably dozed off again.

"Actually we were getting beaten we were up against Taishiji but two toushi jumped in and saved us. They said they just transferred in and are going to attend Seito." Kokin replied.

"Oh they must be strong to have taken out Taishiji." Goei said as she sipped her tea.

"Actually only one of them fought Taishiji and he beat him with one punch I've never seen anything like it, and the other saved Hakufu when Hanno tried to hit her with a crowbar."

"Sounds like they are quite the fighters with some delicious toned bodies did they happen to give you their names?" Goei asked.

"Yes their names were Shirahama Kenichi and Saotome Ranma." Kokin replied.

Goei flinched. "Saotome…" She murmured.

"Uh is something wrong aunt Goei?" Kokin seeing his aunt suddenly go silent.

"It's nothing Kokin I'm going to go wake Hakufu up before she catches a cold in the furo." Goei got up and left the room while Kokin watched her go with a puzzled look.

"Don't you usually send me to do that?" He muttered.

Outside of the room Goei lowered her eyes as she looked out into the rain that had started right after her daughter and nephews return. "No-chan just what are you thinking?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Just outside of the Saotome residence Kenichi stood frozen with his eyes wide his jaw on the ground and his brain fried to a crisp. They had just arrived back at the gate when the rain just suddenly started pouring down on them. Naturally a certain Jusenkyo cursed individual made the change to the fairer gender right in front of Kenichi whose grip on reality was slowly slipping.

"Well…" Ranma-chan said frowning in irritation as she tightened her drawstring pants. "I guess this was as good a time to show you as any."

To be continued.

Author notes:

First chapter is finished, like before give me your opinions on whether I should move this or not. Other then that updates will probably be well whatever I feel like updating probably this one since it's still hot. Other chapters will be put up sooner or later. So until next time.


	2. New Fists

* * *

Author Notes: So I've finally decided to place this fic in the crossover section. Finals are finally over so I'll probably get to work on my fics a little more although I start work soon. I'll try to get another chapter of this and Rosario to Ranma up and possibly a Tenchi Muyo Anything-Goes, that one is getting done slowly.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Ikkitousen, and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and the light references to other anime, do not belong to me and they will never be owned by me no matter how much I wish I had the rights.

If you people are still confused this tri-crossover fic is based off of the Ranma/Ikkitousen crossover Addventure thread "The Fate of the Sacred Bead." A lot of the plot will be similar and at times almost identical but I will strive to make this clearly different from the thread.

Round 2: New Fists

Ranma groaned as he pulled at the collar of his uniform jacket. 'Stupid, stinking, uniforms. Why do we have to wear these things? They are so uncomfortable.' He thought as he continued the walk to school, unlike at Furinkan High Ranma had to wear the uniform for Seito and he hated it, on the plus side he'd only have to wear it five times a week instead of six since Seito for two day weekends and today was Thursday.

His partner and companion for the first day of their mission Kenichi continued walking as normally as possible, although it didn't seem to help much for the onlookers who could clearly see that his pigtailed companion was walking on the fence.

"Ranma aren't we on a mission shouldn't you stop doing that? You're attracting a lot of attention." Kenichi asked.

Ranma waved him off. "Are you kidding me? There are people who are fighters here, seeing something like this shouldn't look so surprising."

"Well maybe you're right but still…" Kenichi trailed off as he saw more people gawk at Ranma.

"Look Kenichi most of those people ain't toushi so this looks weird to them now, give 'em a month or two and then they'll start treating this like it's a normal day." Ranma said.

"Are you serious?" Kenichi asked.

"Trust me, Nerima was like this at first and then after awhile everyone got used to me." Ranma stated. "C'mon don't tell me you haven't experienced the same thing especially with the kind of masters you train under."

Kenichi blinked as he th1ought back on his training and how the neighborhood took it at first and then later after he'd defeated Ragnarok and started his battle with Yomi. "Well now that you mention it." Kenichi said as he sweat-dropped.

"See that's what I mean." Ranma stated, pausing his walk and squatted down from his perch on the fence so he would be better able to talk to Kenichi. "We walk a different path from most of these people Kenichi anything they consider weird is gonna be looked as something funny until they get used to it or they can just ignore it and move on."

The two didn't say much after that, they arrived at Seito without incident and after a quick visit to the office for their assigned class the two entered the same classroom and were immediately greeted by the teacher.

"All right everyone we have two new students that are joining us today. Please, will the both of you introduce yourselves?" The teacher said.

"I'm Saotome Ranma, good to meet you all." Ranma said while smirking totally relaxed with his hands behind his head.

"I'm Shirahama Kenichi, it's a pleasure to meet everyone." Kenichi bowed formally.

"These two have just transferred into Seito recently and I hope that all of you will treat them appropriately." The teacher said.

One of the students raised his hand and was acknowledged by the teacher. "Hey are the two of you toushi?" He asked.

Ranma fingered his bead. "Yeah we are, but we follow our own path." He stated.

The toushi didn't say anything else but spent the rest of the homeroom passing glances around to the other toushi in the room. When the final bell rang Ranma yawned as he gathered his things.

"Oh man that was horrible." He muttered.

"What's the matter? For the entire time you looked like you were about go to sleep, except at lunch." Kenichi asked.

"I usually do, but mom said she wants me to stay up during classes, it's hard. I don't really see the point in all this stuff I probably ain't even gonna use half of it when I finally graduate." Ranma said.

Well it's good as a start to whatever you're going to do in the future." Kenichi said.

"I already know what I'm gonna do." Ranma stated. "I'm gonna inherit the Tendo Dojo and become an instructor for the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

"Is that really what you want?" Kenichi asked, Ranma's statement had sounded rehearsed almost copied by someone else saying it.

The question made Ranma give pause. "Well it's pretty much why I've been trained for ten years straight to take over the dojo and unite the Saotome and Tendo sects of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

"If that's what you want but there're lots of other things you can do as well." Kenichi said.

"What else would I do? Martial arts are my life I don't see where else I can use it besides teaching it." Ranma said.

"Well Koetsuji-shisho may be training me but he is a doctor and runs his own clinic. He also does calligraphy and is a world-class sculptor, and scholar. Even Ma-shifu runs an acupuncture clinic, and Sakaki-shisho although his job is pretty sporadic he's a bodyguard that the government hires when they want to protect high level political figures and such."

Ranma blinked it made sense he did do martial arts calligraphy once and that didn't turn so well even though he won in the end. A bodyguard he had thought about that but he didn't like to be ordered around possibly by seedy people who were doing some illegal things but it seemed Kenichi's master did it legitimately with the government backing him. The doctor occupation wasn't really surprising Doctor Tofu was a martial artist too and he was able to run his shiatsu clinic without any problems. Funny how he never really thought about all of that until now, all he thought he could possibly do was end up married to Akane inheriting the dojo and start teaching martial arts. Now he wasn't quite sure anymore.

"You know Kenichi you're right I never thought about that." Ranma shrugged. "I'll go ask mom for more about that when we get home." Gathering his book bag Ranma leaped out of the closest window making Kenichi groan as he dashed out of the room to catch up to his companion. When Kenichi finally exited the school building he had expected to find Ranma at the school gate smirking at him and making a witty remark about him taking so long. Instead his partner was standing in front of a rather large gathering of students upon taking a closer look he saw each and every one of them wore a bead in some manner and they looked ready for a fight.

"Uh Ranma, what did you do to them?" Kenichi nervously asked his pigtailed companion despite all his training under the masters he was still scared of scary delinquent type guys.

Ranma shrugged. "I didn't do nothing, they were out here already and they blocked my way when I tried to walk pass them." Ranma replied.

"You both are fighters right?" One of the boys in the group asked. Both Ranma and Kenichi recognized him as the same guy in their class.

"Didn't we go over this before when we introduced ourselves? Yeah we're fighters and so are you guys, what's it to ya?" Ranma said.

The boy crossed his arms he was taller then both Ranma and Kenichi and was using the difference in height to try intimidate the two. "We got a tradition here in Seito, new fighters have to go through an initiation. You both have to defeat as many of us as you can."

Ranma tilted his head, his senses examined the group in front of him about thirty strong and each of them varied in skill and power. None of them however were even close to his level which was a bit of a disappointment to him, but however this could also mean an opportunity to see how Kenichi fared with a large group. Taishiji was far better than the lot before him but he was just one opponent how would Kenichi fare against multiple opponents?

"Well then I leave this to you man." Ranma stated as he patted Kenichi on the back pushing him toward the group before taking up a position on side with ample space between them.

"What? Why is it only me?" Kenichi protested loudly.

Ranma ignored his protests and addressed the group of fighters. "Hey just to let you know he can take you all out at once so don't hold back."

Kenichi gave a horrified look at Ranma before looking back to the see the group of toushi did not look pleased at all and charged in all at one time.

"Ah! Damn you Ranma!" Kenichi shouted, tossing aside his book bag and set up seikuken just as the lead toushi entered it.

* * *

Kanu Unchou exited the school building, the two newly arrived toushi should be having their initiation at that moment and she was looking forward to seeing how they fared. Already the rumors of Taishiji Shigi's defeat to one of these fighters with a single blow had spread to Seito and that the two fighters would be joining the ranks at her school. However despite herself the scene she took in before her in the schoolyard gave her pause. One of the fighters stood off to the side looking somewhat amused and a bit of praise in his eyes at the feat of his companion. She herself couldn't help but silently praise the lone fighter in the schoolyard surrounded by the moaning and unconscious bodies of 30 of Seito's fighters.

"How interesting." She said as she strode forward approaching the lone standing fighter, a glance to her side revealed that his companion had his full attention on her and the calculating look in his eyes told her that despite not taking part in the initiation he was a fighter of high caliber. She returned her eyes to the toushi who had single handedly defeated 30 of her school's toushi. "I'm Unchou Kanu, Seito Private School's top fighter, mind having a bout with me?" She asked.

Kenichi blinked, after defeating all the toushi he was now being confronted with a girl. He cursed his luck, his code of ethics was not to hit girls and fight girls, a policy that made him earn more then a few lumps and bruises. It was pure luck that none of the fighters he fought in the group were girls, but that luck seemed to have finally run out as this tall and dare he admit very exotically beautiful girl in a modified version of Seito's seifuku was now asking him for a fight. The naginata although covered already gave him the willies, and for some odd reason he felt that this girl could probably fight on equal terms with Miu. Despite that his code still prevented him from fighting girls and he knew he would probably regret it painfully but he had to follow the path that he had chosen himself.

"Um, sorry but I…" Before Kenichi finished was interrupted.

"Yo Kenichi!" Ranma said from right behind his partner.

Kenichi spun around startled, and a blur of motion reflexively brought his arm up to deflect what he perceived as a strike instead he felt a light slap on his palm.

*Slap* "Tag in, my turn man." Ranma said as he walked past Kenichi to stand in front of Kanu.

For a few seconds Kenichi could only blink in confusion before he spun to face Ranma. "Huh, why is it only now do you want to fight?" Kenichi shouted at Ranma although silently he was grateful that he wouldn't be the one confronting Kanu. When Ranma turned to look at Kenichi, Kenichi almost reeled at the sight of Ranma giving him a serious look rather then his usual cocky one.

"You can't handle her; she's more at my level then yours." He stated simply before facing Kanu again the cocky look returning. "Sorry about that, my friend's been through two fights now and my fists are starting to itch." Ranma cracked his knuckles. "I'm Saotome Ranma, if it ain't any trouble I'll take you up on the spar in his place?"

Kanu gave Ranma a more careful look over he was taller then the other boy still a few centimeters shorter then she was and he carried himself a lot more confidently then the other, his uniform was doing little to hide the well-toned and refined muscles of his body. Although he stood with his hands in his pockets she could find very few openings to exploit all which were well guarded, the cocky grin he gave infuriated her slightly and yet despite herself she couldn't help but find the boy in front of her… alluring.

Ranma himself was also analyzing his opponent. The girl was slightly taller then he was much to his dismay, and he could tell from her movements that she was well-versed in the art. Her muscles on her legs, arms, and torso were honed to near perfection and her aura of ki was tightly condensed which meant her ki control was near or equal to his own, also the naginata she carried was putting him slightly on edge after a full year of encountering magic he started developing a sense for magical and enchanted items. Other then that her features were her very long midnight blue hair that nearly brushed the ground and was gathered together in a low ponytail by a silver hair ornament about a third of the way up from the end of her hair. Her bangs covered part of the left side of her face and obscured her left eye from view and her skin was slightly darker from most girls. Despite the girls he'd met and the fiancée's he had to admit that the girl before him was very beautiful and her looks were a lot more exotic then Shampoo's and she was probably even more skilled then the Amazon herself. The thought of Shampoo gave him a pause in his analysis and a little fear began to creep into him.

'Hold on a second here. She's a well-trained fighter, very beautiful in an exotic way, and carries an enchanted weapon.' Ranma couldn't help but gulp nervously. Across from him Kanu wondered why the boy had suddenly lost his confident aura and cocky grin and was looking at her with slight fear. "Uh, before we do this can I ask you something?" Ranma asked.

Kanu blinked in confusion. "Yes, what is it?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be an Amazon would ya?" He asked.

Kanu raised an eyebrow wondering if that was an insult or praise. "No, is there a problem if I was?" She asked.

Ranma let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, if you were, I'd be worried because you might have some weird law about having to marry the first guy who beats ya." He said.

Kanu's look became amused as she took in Ranma's words. "It sounds like this has happened to you before."

"Uh, yeah it's something I'm working on." Ranma said.

"Well I don't any rules or laws stating that I have to marry any man that defeats me." Kanu stated still looking over Ranma with that same amused look she'd been giving him since he mentioned the whole Amazon marriage rule. Seeing him looking relieved she decided to drop a bomb on him, there might be consequences of course although she was confident in her skills and even if it backfired on her she had a feeling she wouldn't regret it at all.

"However I could make an exception this one time." She stated and smiled at the horrified look on Ranma's face, he looked absolutely delicious now if she only had some whipped cream, chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries. She immediately threw the image of a less appropriately dressed Ranma covered in ice cream toppings to the back of her mind until later when she was in a more private area away from outside eyes and ears. "Yes I think I will make an exception this one time."

Ranma shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, no that's fine, you don't need to trouble yourself with that kind of stuff right?" He said.

"Oh?" Kanu decided to tease Ranma a bit more and pouted. "Am I not attractive enough for you?" She asked.

Ranma panicked again. "No, no that's not it either, you're really pretty, stunning, beautiful and… wait… I… Uh… Um." Ranma trailed off as he realized he was digging himself in deeper.

On the sides Kenichi groaned, Ranma was totally being worked by Kanu and the fight hadn't even started yet it seemed Ranma was good in the art but when it came to other stuff especially girls he was absolutely hopeless, even more so then he was.

Kanu chuckled at Ranma's flustering, it was cute and she decided she liked him but business before pleasure she had come for a fight. "So about our fight…" She prompted.

Ranma blinked, he had completely forgotten about that. "Oh yeah, the fight, are you gonna use that?" Ranma gestured at the naginata.

Kanu shook her head and placed the naginata on the side before returning to her position in front of Ranma, she tightened her fingerless gloves before sinking into her stance.

Ranma put his hands into his pockets taking on the deceptive stance which looked a lot like Tashiji's, Kanu wasn't fooled however unlike Taishiji who had taken the stance because he was fighting against people that were below his level, the calculating look in Ranma's eyes and the fact she could see very few openings in his stance she knew he was trying to sucker her in. For awhile the two just stood there staring at each other, students and even the toushi that had fought Kenichi and recovered were now watching the two on the side at what they perceived as a safe distance. A slight breeze swept up between the two combatants ruffling loose clothes and hair, a single leaf from a gingko tree blew off from its branch and gently floated down to the ground between the two as soon as it touched the ground it was obliterated as a blur of midnight blue smashed into Ranma.

* * *

Kanu lunged forward the distance between herself and Ranma closed in a fraction of a second her fist snapped out at his forehead with force that could smash through boulders and knock even Ranma silly if his head had been there when she had punched. Ranma had vanished from view and appeared at her side he had used the same technique that Kenichi had first learned from Miu.

"Kouhou!" He yelled out, then stepped out hooking Kanu's other leg. "Haihou!" The sidestep should have thrown Kanu down however Kanu had already compensated before he stepped out by throwing her weight backward via her upper body so despite having her legs knocked out her balance shifted to her upper body. Placing her hands on the ground Kanu's left leg swung up to nail the toe of her shoe to the side of Ranma's head, Ranma managed to avoid it by bending his head back but Kanu's attack managed to graze his cheek. Kanu executed two back flips and a mid-air backward roll before planting her feet on the ground again her eyes assessing her opponent again.

Ranma took a hand from his pocket to rub the spot on his cheek where Kanu's attack had nearly landed. "Not bad." He stated also assessing Kanu. "Now that we had our little warm up why don't you and I kick it up a notch?"

Kanu quirked and eyebrow and smiled. "I don't see why not." She said. "I'm looking forward to seeing everything you have."

Her sly undertone brought a slight chill down Ranma's spine but he didn't know why. Shaking off the feeling Ranma took his other hand out of his pocket and sank into a loose stance. For Kenichi this was a surprise, Ranma had forced Kenichi to train with him for almost the entire day yesterday and the whole time he was pretty much running circles around him with his hands in his pockets. Ranma taking his fists out meant that this girl was a very good fighter. Kanu lunged forward again a jumping reverse roundhouse kick spearing toward Ranma's torso, Ranma dropped under the kick sweeping out his leg which would have taken Kanu's legs out from under her if she hadn't executed the jumping aspect of her attack. Both fighters quickly engaged in short range combat, punches and elbows were blocked or countered, throws were reversed and averted neither fighter looked like they had an advantage over the other. After a full minute of intense close quarters combat the two separated again both breathing hard.

'Man this chick's something else she ain't as strong as P-chan but she's faster then me and her strength is almost equal to mine as well.' Ranma thought as he sucked air and began to think on his next move.

'He's strong.' Kanu thought. 'My speed is better then his but his skill level enables him to counter my attacks effectively. Now, this is a Man.' Kanu shifted her stance to begin another offensive.

* * *

Kenichi was blown away as both Kanu and Ranma clashed. Their fight was nowhere near the level of a fight between masters as he'd seen with both Ma Kensei and Sougestu, but the level of intensity was just as high as back then, and this was only a friendly fight. Although he already knew that there were many highly skilled martial artists of the opposite gender it was still intimidating to see a girl being able to fight equally against martial artists of a high caliber like Ranma. He narrowed his eyes as Ranma flowed around a kick leaving Kanu open and his hand shot out to merely brush along Kanu's lower back. Ranma had been taking the fight seriously and yet he merely brushed a hand across her back, it didn't make any sense unless Ranma had been holding back from the beginning and he thought Kanu was no match for him but he was sure that Ranma was very serious when he stated that Kanu was more at his level.

The supposed taunt did not go unnoticed by Kanu it infuriated her that not only had Ranma gotten through her defenses but also had the gall to taunt her. She decided to start pulling out the stops as she gathered her ki into her legs in preparation for a major offensive. The slight widening of Ranma's eyes and the rise in ki to his body brought a small smile to her face as she began to lay into him with a series of kicks. The attacks surprised Ranma not because of the increase in power of the kick but how much faster Kanu's kicks came at him along with that strength. The kicks came too fast for him to dodge cleanly so he was forced to block the female toushi's kicks battering his defenses. A particularly strong kick broke his defense for a second, it was more than enough time for Kanu to send a pile-driving kick to Ranma's mid-section.

Despite this Ranma just like Kenichi did with his fight with Taishiji utilized karate's Goutai Hou, tightening the abdominal muscles making him better able to withstand Kanu's devastating kick. However even though he managed withstand most of Kanu's attack it still blasted him across the schoolyard and smashed him into the border wall where a large section of the wall above smashed down on his head sending him to the ground and burying him from sight. Seconds after her attack Kanu let out a startled yelp as her legs collapsed out from under her, attempting to rise proved futile as her legs refused to move. For a few seconds Kanu was confused at what could have happened until she recalled Ranma's hand brushing her back. It hadn't been a taunt his hands had hit pressure points on her back in a way that would take effect after a short delay in time if the fight had gone a few seconds longer she'd have lost her leg movement and the resulting confusion would have been her downfall. However it seemed that she may have pulled a victory despite her situation as there wasn't any sign of movement in the pile of rubble that Ranma was under. No sooner did she think that the pile moved first small bits then larger bits shifted as Ranma rose his uniform was torn in a few places and was visibly dirty. Kanu watched with wide eyes as Ranma rose but stumbled as he took a step, wobbling and wind-milling his arms to steady himself.

Ranma's vision swam as he fought to clear his vision he spotted Kanu, all three of them and unsteadily made his way toward her trying hard to ignore the two on either side and favor the one in the middle. He winced as he placed a hand on the spot where Kanu's kick landed despite the Goutai Hou's defense he would definitely be feeling the hit until tomorrow. Finally getting close enough he dropped into a lotus position and focused hard at the Kanu in the middle, since she hadn't gotten up he knew his little surprise had finally taken effect but at the moment he was just as incapacitated as she was at the moment.

"Hey what do you say we call this one even?" Ranma asked.

"Agreed, a draw it is." Kanu nodded.

"Hey are the two of you okay?" Kenichi asked seeing that the fight was over he wanted to make sure none of them were injured badly, especially Ranma since he was the one who was sent into a wall.

"I'm fine." Ranma stated waving off the three images of Kenichi in his vision. "I take hits like that all the time."

"Aside from my pride taking a blow I am also unhurt." Kanu said as she continued to hold herself up by her arms.

"The effect should wear off in about an hour or so give or take." Ranma said.

"You guys need any help?" Kenichi asked.

Ranma waved him off. "I'm good you don't have to wait around for me. You can head back right now."

"Okay, but what about her?" Kenichi gestured to Kanu.

"If it isn't inconveniencing you in any way I would like to have a bit more time to talk with Ranma."

"That's fine with me. Kenichi can you tell mom that I'm going to be a bit late?" Ranma asked.

"I can do that, well then I guess I'll be heading home now. I'll see you later Ranma." Kenichi departed leaving Ranma and Kanu in the schoolyard with a quickly dispersing crowd a few offers for assistance from the opposite genders of both fighters were politely or nervously refused. After a couple more minutes Ranma's vision finally cleared enough that he wouldn't be stumbling around like a drunk he picked Kanu up and placed her on a nearby bench where the two talked for a long while, the most interesting topic was the current situation of the seven schools warring against each other at least three of them were allied or under control of the current top dog Rakuyo High school under some guy named Totaku. A lot of assassination orders were being sent out by him and Ranma knew he'd have to look into it more. He was also disturbed how casually these fighters wouldn't hesitate to kill even Kanu seemed relaxed about it. Other then that it was one of the longest and most pleasant conversations he'd had with a girl without any of his fiancées popping out of the woodwork to smash him over the head, he enjoyed it, and it was easy to talk to Kanu.

"Hey we've been talking for quite a bit." Ranma looked around the schoolyard was practically deserted. "Maybe we should start heading home ourselves."

Kanu nodded and attempted to lift a leg but neither one would budge. "It seems your pressure point attack is still in effect."

Ranma scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I started incorporating pressure points into my style recently but I haven't mastered all the counter points yet." He looked at the watch his mother had bought him yesterday. "It's gonna take about another half an hour before it wears off although you should start being able to move in another fifteen minutes or so."

"I see…" Kanu said a sly smile crossing her face. "In that case since I'm unable to get home on my own how about a lift?" The look on Ranma's face was priceless.

* * *

Ranma couldn't help but instinctively eye every corner, bush and shadow expecting one of more of his prospective fiancée to come charging out after his blood. He also half expected the very powerful and dare he say very exotically attractive Kanu Unchou to lay a haymaker on his head or skewer him with that naginata that she now had strapped to her back for the guilty thoughts he was having of how good she felt against his back. None of these happened of course but he was still on edge.

Ranma's nervousness was mostly ignored by Kanu as she relished the feeling of her body molding to Ranma's back a sly smirk had taken up residence on her face seconds after Ranma picked her up and hadn't faltered since then, well up until one of the two kids running around playing with water pistols accidentally nailed Ranma right in the face. Kanu then had the opportunity that few had as she felt the well toned back she was pressed up against become narrow, the height she was being carried at shrunk and her legs that were wrapped around a taught chiseled abdomen shrink inward.

"W-What?" She said in confusion as she watched Ranma's black hair shift into crimson red.

"I can explain this." Ranma-chan said and barely held back a squeak when Kanu's hands that had been wrapped around her chest give an experimental squeeze to the two prominent additions that came with her curse. "Could you please stop doing that first?"

"Ah! Gomen." Kanu said taking her hands off Ranma-chan's breasts. Ranma-chan soon found a bench nearby and helped Kanu on it before facing the toushi.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do, don't I?" Ranma-chan asked.

"If you would kindly enlighten me on why you suddenly changed into a girl, Ranma." Kanu said a bit sarcastic.

"Well first it's my old man's fault, you see he and I were on a ten year training trip and at the last leg he decided to go to China to try a training ground called Jusenkyo. However that idiot doesn't know a word of Chinese otherwise he would have read that the place was full of cursed springs which anyone who fell in one of them will take on the form of whatever drowned in there last." Ranma-chan said.

"Then it is safe to guess that you fell into the spring of a girl." Kanu said and got a confirming nod from Ranma. "Well that's quite an interesting condition you have Ranma."

"Yeah you probably think I'm a freak now don't you?" Ranma-chan said looking downcast.

Kanu blinked in surprise. "Now why would you say that?"

Now it was Ranma-chan's turn to be surprised. "Well it's because I change into a girl, magic curses and stuff like that ain't normal."

"I don't see why you'd think I'd think any different of you. I'm no stranger to magic." Kanu gestured to Seiryutou on her back. "Besides Ranma we as those under the fate are capable of things that many would not consider normal."

Ranma-chan blinked not many people took her curse calmly the calmest reaction she had experienced up until she met Kanu was Ukyo who had found the changing aspect of the curse to be interesting at first and had repeatedly splashed her with hot and cold water for the better part of an hour. Kanu's calm acceptance of the curse was surprising and well… nice. "Y-You really don't think this is weird and well, gross?"

"No Ranma, in fact you've just become even more interesting." Kanu stated a small smile on her face.

Truth be told Kanu had originally thought her preferences leaned more to the fairer gender, while she could respect a nice looking male she found that she had been growing more and more fond of Ryuubi Gentoku the leader of Seito High School who she served under. That changed today when she met Ranma there was something about him that tugged her toward him. When they sparred her heart felt like it would explode from her chest, his graceful movements that were strong yet precise and the look on his face filled with emotion that she could see his excitement as they clashed. When the fight closed as a draw she was thoroughly convinced that she would continue to pursue her attraction to Ranma until its zenith. Ranma's gender curse for her was more of a pleasant bonus rather then an obstacle, by all means it seemed Ranma was absolutely perfect for her. He was a powerful fighter, handsome as a male, beautiful as a female, and possessed a rough personality that made him who was currently a she absolutely appetizing.

"Well uh, thanks Unchou-san. Lot of people when they find out they usually back off or try to use my curse against me." Ranma-chan said scratching the back of her head.

"You won't have to worry about that Ranma." Kanu said with a smile. "Also please call me Kanu."

Ranma-chan blinked, she was already asking to be called by her first name. "Uh, sure Kan-chan." Ranma-chan said.

Kanu's smile widened at the informality, it was a good sign that Ranma seemed willing to go at the pace she just set. "Well then Uma-chan shall we get going before it gets too dark?"

Ranma-chan looked around to see that the light of the sun was quickly fading she'd have to hurry to get Kanu back home. "Right we better go." She quickly crouched in front of Kanu with her back facing the taller girl and soon the two were on their way. Only a few seconds later the pigtailed martial artist let out a muffled squeak and turned her head to look at Kanu who was looking away but a small mischievous smile on her face. Ranma turned her head forward again a deep red rising to her cheeks. 'Did she just pinch my ass?' She thought to herself, luckily there were no further distractions and after dropping Kanu off at the temple she stayed at she quickly exchanged phone numbers and grabbed a cup of hot water before leaving for home unmindful of his appearance as he ran along the tops of fences and leaped along the rooftops. It only took him fifteen minutes to get home but it was pitch black when he entered the gate upon opening the door he was immediately greeted by Kenichi.

"Hey you were out pretty late. Did something happen?" He asked.

Ranma waved him off. "It's no big deal, I had to give Kan-chan a lift home because the pressure points didn't wear off yet along the way I got hit with water and had to explain my curse."

"How did she take it?" Kenichi asked remembering his on almost catatonic response when he first witnessed Ranma's curse in action.

"Really well actually we talked all the way back to her place. It's a nice little shrine. I've even got a bit of info, those guys that attacked those two from Nanyo, their school is under Rakuyo's control, I told her about us butting in and she said we better be on guard because there might be retaliation."

"Oh great, that's just great." Kenichi said rolling his eyes, just his luck helping out people would have his ass targeted by the local top dogs how the hell were they going to complete their mission if the people they were sent to infiltrate were trying to kill them?

"Now, Now Kenichi-san there's no need to get depressed." Nodoka came in holding three cups of tea. "Let's all sit down now and you two can tell me everything that happened today on your first day of school."

Nodoka listened to the two boys as they described their first day. She smiled when her son went into detail of how he fought the top toushi in the school to a draw and ended up carrying her home. "Did you get her phone number?" She asked.

Ranma blinked. "Uh, yeah I did." He replied and grew nervous as Nodoka's smile grew bigger. "Uh, mom what's wrong?"

"As I expected of my son, only the first day and he's picked up a girl." Nodoka stated looking absolutely ecstatic.

"You work pretty fast Ranma." Kenichi agreed.

"Huh? Wait you got it all wrong. It ain't like that all we did was talk and exchange numbers that's all." Ranma said.

"Sure Ranma we believe you." Kenichi said sarcastically.

"Really I'm serious, that's all we did. Besides after today she probably won't give me the time of day." No sooner did those words exit Ranma's mouth the cell phone which his mother had purchased for him began to ring. Ranma quickly snatched it up and looked at the caller ID, his face grew slightly red before looking back at his partner and mother and began to slowly retreat from the room. "Uh excuse me I've got to take this call now." Ranma quickly stepped out of the room and slid the door shut. The remaining occupants quickly scooted over to the shut door and pressed their ears gently to the thin wooden door.

Uh, hey Kan-chan what's up? Oh it did? See I told you it would wear off. Huh? Tomorrow, lunch… sure that's no problem."

Nodoka smiled as she pulled away from the door. 'My son is so manly.' She thought her heart swelling with pride.

'Ranma sure is lucky he's naturally popular. Alright I have to work hard so I can impress Miu when she finally arrives.' Kenichi thought.

* * *

The next day at school Ranma and Kenichi found out that they had reached a high profile status. Many students including the toushi that took part in the initiation the previous day bowed to them got out of their way. Neither boys were strangers to this treatment Ranma achieved his status as a badass after defeating Kuno, and Kenichi had started getting his status after he started defeating first the strong guys in school then moving up as opponents kept getting stronger. While Ranma was quite happy to have attained a top dog position again Kenichi was a lot more reserved, he didn't like the attention or the fear that others had against him it had taken time for people to open up to him again after his fights against Ragnarok. It seemed like it took forever until finally the bell rang for lunch break and both Ranma and Kenichi dug their bento boxes from their bags and headed out of the classroom. Kanu Unchou was outside leaning against the wall opposite of the door. She was obviously waiting on them.

"Hey Kan-chan." Ranma greeted.

"Uma-chan." Kanu replied a small smile on her face. "Shall we go now there are some people you must meet, the same goes to Shirahama-san."

Kenichi blinked and nodded. "Uh okay I'll come."

Kanu gave a kurt nod and led the two to a room and slid open the door. The room was occupied by three people. One sat at the desk in the room with a large stack of books next to her. She had her long chestnut brown hair done in two ponytails and wore a pair of big round glasses, she looked up at them and gave them a gentle smile, it looked out of place since the everyone else in the room were toushi. Both boys could also see she was currently the most gifted in the room, Ranma even noted she was probably bigger then his girl form.

Next to her was a brunette with a dusky brown hair which was cropped short but a little longer then a certain uncute tomboy. The attitude she was exuding spoke tomboy all the way, however the youngest Tendo could never compare since the figure on this girl was three times better then Akane could ever be. This girl was switching her gaze back and forth between them and the girl with glasses, a deep frown for the spectacled girl and a look of mild contempt at them.

The final occupant was also female her uniform was obviously different than the normal Seito seifuku although it looked a lot more conservative it still didn't hide that she had a figure that could easily match up against all the other female occupants in the room. Her eyes remained closed even though she now faced them making both of them wonder if she was blind but her other senses were honed perfectly because of her loss of sight. She possessed an exotic look that easily matched Kanu with her long silver hair and beautifully decorated katana that she held in one hand.

Kanu stepped to the side and turned to face the Ranma and Kenichi. "Ranma, Shirahama-san, I'd like you to meet our leader Gentoku Ryuubi."

The spectacled girl gave a small wave. "It's nice to meet you two, Ranma-san, Shirahama-san."

Both boys were surprised that the spectacled girl was the heart of this school. She was clearly not a fighter, they both could tell. However when Ranma reached out with his senses he felt a strange presence within the girl it was similar to the feeling he got from that other girl Hakufu who they saved a few days back. Kenichi didn't have the finely honed senses like Ranma did however he did notice the stack of books next to the girl and the open book that lay in front of her was a title he himself read.

Kanu continued to introduce the remaining occupants in the room. "Next is Ekitoku Chouhi." She gestured to the short haired tomboy. The girl looked to be sizing them up especially Ranma.

"Is this the guy who almost beat you Kanu?" She asked looking at Ranma up and down before snorting. "He doesn't look like much."

A twitch developed in Ranma's eye as he glared at Chouhi. "I'm more then enough against a tomboy like you." He shot back.

"Wanna try testing those words?" Chouhi challenged.

"Heh your skills are lacking, Kenichi here could beat you with minimal effort." Ranma stated both arrogantly and seriously.

"Hey! Leave me out of this." Kenichi shouted he had enough of getting pulled into fights.

"Both of you can compare your ego's later." Kanu said shaking her head. "Last but not least we have Shiryuu Chou'un."

"Ranma-san, Shirahama-san." The silver haired girl nodded to the two boys.

"Minna I'd like you to meet Saotome Ranma and Shirahama Kenichi our new transfer students. As you've heard, Shirahama-san defeated thirty fighters at once yesterday and Ranma fought me to a draw."

Both Chou'un and Ryuubi gave polite bows to the two boys which were returned in kind. Chouhi however snorted in irritation and turned up her nose.

"Don't mind Chou-san." Ryuubi said. "She's always lecturing me on how I should act."

"That's because you don't act like a leader. You never train, and all you usually do is read all day. I don't want to be known to be a fighter serving a weakling leader."

"Ekitoku!" Kanu chastised.

Although cowed by Kanu, Chouhi still had some defiance. "Well what kind of fighter has their nose stuck in a book all day?" She stated aloud

"Hey I've read this one before, how far along are you into the series?" Kenichi asked bringing all eyes over to boy with a band-aid stuck to his cheek.

Ryuubi looked up at Kenichi's eager face with surprise, most fighters were disgusted that she preferred to read books over training herself, she had never met one who was a powerful fighter and a avid reader.

"Uh, I've only read the first two." She replied.

"Oh so you already know about the part of the King and sorcerer being manipulated by that ancient witch." Kenichi stated getting into his book loving mode. A smile bloomed on Ryuubi's face as she nodded and both began to discuss about the earlier two books she had read and some others that Kenichi read that she had liked as well.

The rest of the occupants looked on as the pair became engrossed in their conversation. Chouhi looked mortified she slapped a hand over her face "Oh please spare me." She groaned out. The irony and look on Chouhi's face was too much for Ranma as he burst with unrestrained laughter. Both Kanu and Chou'un had small smiles on their faces and chuckled softly. Chouhi glared at the occupants laughing at her expense she was especially irritated at Ranma who wasn't restraining his laughter a bit. 'At least this can't possibly get any worse.' She thought.

Kenichi paused in his enthusiastic conversation with Ryuubi as he voiced a question he was meaning to ask when arrived yesterday. "Uh by the way I've been looking to join a club. Does this school have a gardening club?" He asked.

Chouhi facefaulted, which made Kenichi blush and turn away since doing so fully inverted her skirt. Ranma's laughter intensified and Kanu and Chou'un's chuckles grew a lot louder then before. It took awhile for the laughter to calm down but eventually it did, Chouhi continued to glare at Kenichi and Ranma. Kanu took a seat and gestured to Ranma to have a seat next to her. The pigtailed martial artist took the seat and opened his bento box to start a lunch that should have ended a long time ago. Kenichi took a seat next to Ryuubi so he could continue talking to her about books after Kanu was finished.

"Yesterday both Ranma and Shirahama-san have proven themselves to be A-ranked toushi, I wanted everyone to meet them since they will both be a great help in protecting Ryuubi from the other schools if they choose to attack us." Kanu stated.

"The extra help would be most welcome." Chou'un said ignoring Chouhi who was grumbling about not needing any help.

"I got no problem with that, protecting others is part of my code." Ranma said. "As long as people don't go after me, my friends, family, or innocents I'm fine with it."

"About that." Kanu said. "You both must be more careful now, you both represent Seito now and getting in-between fights with other schools like the one between Yoshuu and Nanyo a few days back could send a bad message that could lead to an attack on Seito. I'm not saying you can't defend yourselves, but you shouldn't get in-between anymore fights between other schools and don't go after anyone without informing us first."

"What was that?" Ranma said in a decidedly cooler tone. "Are you saying I'm expected to stand by while my family, friends, and innocent people are attacked? No way am I letting that happen, and don't say you would be any different from me if it was someone you cared about. No innocents and no fatalities, not while I'm close enough to stop it."

"That goes for me as well." Kenichi stated seriously.

Kanu sighed. "We could stop you." She said softly.

"You can try, but I'll be forced to consider you to be just as bad as all those other scum who would dare to attack my family or innocent people who merely want to live out their lives." Ranma held his gaze evenly with Kanu a test of wills was taking place and he needed to stand strong. "Don't make me have to choose between compromising my family and code which I've spent my entire life devoting myself too, and you. You've treated me a lot better then most people did when they first met me Kan-chan and I hate to have to throw away what looks like a great friendship because of this. I follow my own path, and that path seeks to save and spare lives."

"The fist that strikes out in mercy, not harm." Kenichi started to recite.

"The fist that is raised to better the lives of those around it." Ranma stated.

"The fist that leads those fallen back to the path of life." Kenichi stated.

"The fist that refuses to allow the death of anyone as long there is breath in the wielder." Ranma stated.

"That is the Katsujin-ken!" They both finished.

Stunned silence greeted the two. Ryuubi was wide-eyed at the display. Chou'un looked as serene as before but a small smile crept up on her face. Kanu seemed both troubled yet at the same time looked as if she was praising them. Even Chouhi looked pretty stunned her face devoid of any aggression toward them. The serious moment was broken by Kenichi when he turned to Ranma and said.

"Ranma I think that last statement was a bit overboard."

"Really I thought it was pretty good, it's what I would do." Ranma replied.

Kanu shook her head her feelings were mixed, part of her knew already that Ranma would be a handful yet for some reason she was more then willing to put up with that. His goals were noble but foolish and a lot of trouble lay ahead if Ranma continued to go along his chosen path. Still she found his passion to continue on his path admirable and she could not fault him wanting to place his family before her as much as she wished he would.

"Very well." She said acknowledging Ranma and Kenichi's chosen path. "However we'd like for you both to inform us about the fights you get into so we can prepare for the aftermath." Kanu's eyes swept the room. "Now we must concern ourselves with the upcoming Big Fighter's tournament that will take be taking place very soon."

* * *

After lunch Ranma and Kenichi returned to class, when the final bell signaling the end of the day Ranma was out of his seat bag in hand and making haste for the door.

"Hey Ranma wait for me!" Kenichi called out scrambling to catch up to his partner and ended up barely stopping in time from barreling into Ranma when the pigtailed martial artist abruptly stopped right in the doorway. Wondering what was the hold up Kenichi stretched up on his tip toes to look over Ranma's shoulder and saw who was standing in front of Ranma. "Ekitoku-san do you need something?" Kenichi asked.

Chouhi ignored Kenichi and continued to glare at Ranma before finally pointing a finger straight at his face. "You, at the training hall now!" She commanded.

Ranma quirked an eyebrow. "Why should I listen to a loudmouth tomboy like you?" Friday was here and he was about to enjoy his first two day weekend and now he had a tomboy to deal with, something he was hoping to not have to deal with for awhile.

"Why not, are you scared?" Chouhi taunted smirking when she saw Ranma's eyes narrow.

"I ain't scared of no tomboy with a big mouth." Ranma turned to Kenichi. "Yo Kenichi could you wait around a little bit, this won't take long." Ranma followed Chouhi out of the room while Kenichi shook his head and turned in the opposite direction, might as well go to the library and see what kind of books they had.

It didn't take long for Kenichi to find the library however as he approached the door he saw that further down the hall was a person carrying a large stack of books. The stack was unbalanced and the person was obviously having difficulties carrying the stack especially since the books were so high that it was obscuring their vision. A brief glimpse of the face of the person when she peeked out to the side to see where she was going revealed her to be Ryuubi Gentoku. It was an accident waiting to happen and Kenichi quickly moved to assist her, just as he did the bespectacled girl accidentally caught her foot on the edge of one of the wooden planks on the floor and lost her balance the weight of the books pushing her backwards.

Ryuubi had been trying to carry the large stack of books that she had taken from the library, when the school bell rang Chouhi and the other girls had disappeared leaving her alone which didn't happen very often. Usually if she was alone for brief periods of time the other girls stressed that she remained where she was and do nothing until one of them came to her. Ryuubi wanted to get the books returned as soon possible and she was sure it wouldn't be all that difficult to carry a few books and then return before the others scolded her for going off on her own. The amount of books however were a lot more then she expected they were mostly thick heavy hardbacks and there was so many of them that it was blocking her vision. When she caught here foot she tried to compensate by leaning back but the books completely offset her balance, instinctively her arms threw the books out so she could catch herself but at least a dozen heavy books were going to drop on her. She closed her eyes and covered her head waiting for the pain of the books dropping on her, instead she felt herself being enveloped by something warm and the sudden weightlessness of her being briefly carried through the air. She opened her eyes and found the face of one Kenichi Shirahama looking down on her.

"Gentoku-san, are you alright?" Kenichi asked.

"Uh, yes I'm fine thank you Shirahama-san." Ryuubi replied.

Kenichi looked back at all the scattered books. "That was dangerous trying to carry so many books like that you should be a little more careful."

"I didn't think that I borrowed so many." Ryuubi said and blushed lightly when she realized that the warm feeling around her was Kenichi's arms holding her to his chest when he dove in and swept her away from the falling books. The Seito boys uniform was long sleeved and high collared it hid Kenichi's frame easily but since he was holding her Ryuubi could feel through his uniform that Kenichi had quite a physique. His arms possessed strength that was beyond what it looked capable of and yet they were so gentle now wrapped around her protectively, she'd always felt secure when Kanu and the others were around but here in Kenichi's arms she felt truly safe.

"Gentoku-san, are you sure you're alright?" Kenichi asked again he sounded a bit nervous.

Ryuubi snapped out of her daze and realized that one of her hands was gently squeezing and rubbing one of Kenichi's arms. "Yes! Yes I'm fine!" She squeaked blushing red at what she had doing.

"That's a relief you looked a little out of it for a bit. We'd better start picking up these books." Kenichi stated and let go of Ryuubi, the girl barely managed to hold back a whimper when the warm protected feeling she had disappeared, stiffly she managed to get back up and began to help pick up the books that were scattered all over the hallway floor. When the last book was picked up Kenichi stacked them and held them in one hand. "I'll help you put these away."

"Thank you Shirahama-san, by the way where is Saotome-san at?" Ryuubi asked trying to distract herself from the arm that had once been wrapped around her that was now holding the large stack of books easily.

"One of your subordinates, Ekitoku-san came up and challenged Ranma they went off to the training hall." Kenichi replied as they continued into the library.

"I see, I'm sorry Chou-san is giving you two such a hard time. She's just really protective of me and proud that only the three of them are needed to protect me." Ryuubi said.

It's fine, so do you need any help with these books?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." Ryuubi said.

"Don't worry I was going to come here anyway. Say, would you show me around I'd like to see where everything is." Kenichi asked.

"S-Sure let's go." Ryuubi shyly grabbed one of Kenichi's sleeves and began to lead him down the different aisles.

* * *

Ranma stood in the middle of the training hall a bored expression on his face. Chouhi exited the locker room dressed in a training gi and frowned at Ranma when she saw he hadn't gone to change his clothes.

"Hey aren't you going to change into something?" She asked.

Ranma snorted. "Why bother I'm not going to break sweat you won't be able to lay a hand on me."

Chouhi growled as Ranma dismissed her. "I'm going to make you eat those words, are you ready?" Chouhi sunk into a stance.

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma said still standing with hands in his pockets looking bored.

Angry that Ranma wasn't taking her serious Chouhi lunged in throwing a punch that would have knocked even a B-ranked fighter to his senses. Unfortunately for her Ranma's seemed to flow around the punch and suddenly Chouhi landed hard on her back. She blinked wondering what just happened when Ranma's face appeared in her vision bending over her with an irritating smirk on his face.

"Wanna try that again?" He asked.

Growling Chouhi scrambled to her feet and attacked Ranma again. For the next few minutes the process repeated Chouhi attacked and Ranma avoided or easily tossed her to the mat clearly not taking Chouhi seriously.

"Dammit take me serious already!" She shouted.

Ranma was about to taunt her, but paused when he remembered that this was exactly what he did to Akane and now they were at each others throats almost all the time. Being enemies with someone in his own school when your life in on the line wasn't exactly the best idea, he needed to befriend Chouhi or at least get her respect. "Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes!" Chouhi shouted lunging forward again and was stopped cold when Ranma appeared under the punch she had just thrown the wind knocked out of her before she could blink then the her outstretched hand was grabbed and a hand caught her throat and she was thrown on her back again. She landed twice as hard then the last time and Ranma was there crouched above her fist raised then a blur as it came down with a loud crash. Chouhi's eyes traversed slowly to her right where Ranma's fist missed her and smashed into the mat right next to her head, it was embedded at least three inches into the ground.

"Are you satisfied?" Ranma asked standing up and offering a hand to her.

Chouhi hesitated for a second then took the offered hand. For the first time she smiled. "You really are as good as Kanu says you are." She stated.

"Of course I am." Ranma said with a smirk.

"I don't know what she sees in you but you better treat her good or you're going to get it from me." Chouhi said as she began walking off.

'What she mean by that?' Ranma thought as he watched Chouhi leave before picking up his book bag and headed for the exit. Ranma paused just as he past the doorway his head turned to his left where Chou'un Shiryuu was leaning against the wall right next to the doorway. "Shiryuu-san." He nodded.

"Saotome-san." Chou-un returned the nod.

"You were listening in on the fight huh? What'd you think?" Ranma asked.

"I'm grateful to see that Kanu's description of you was not unfounded." She replied. "Although you were a bit rough with her weren't you?"

"Well I made a mistake in the past so I felt if she took a few lumps she'd give me less attitude and a little more respect and it seems that it worked. Did I go too far?" Ranma asked.

"No, in fact I'm quite impressed you held such restraint after her earlier treatment to you and Shirahama-san." Chou'un said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you will be of great help to us from now on."

"You…saw that?" Ranma blinked before blushing remembering his earlier assumptions that she was blind.

Chou'un smiled. "I'm not blind Ranma, I merely prefer to use my other senses." Truth be told however Chou'un didn't open her mostly because people were usually taken aback when they see her eyes.

"Uh… sorry." Ranma said sheepishly.

"I am not offended at all Saotome-san, I can see how someone could come to that conclusion." Chou'un said.

"Still I shouldn't have assumed." Ranma said. "Though I'm glad to see you approve of me and Kenichi."

"Very much so." Chou'un said her smile taking on a sly undertone. "Enjoy your weekend Ranma-san."

Ranma blinked, two girls in two days and already he was on a first name basis with them. He shook his head turning away in the opposite direction of Chou'un which is why he missed the sight of the silver haired girl stopping right at the corner of the training hall.

"Shiryuu-san." Kanu said from her position leaning against the wall just around the corner.

"Unchou-san." Chou'un replied nodding to the other girl.

The air seemed to shiver as the two continued to glance at each other. Kanu finally broke the silence.

"Ranma is quite interesting isn't he?" Kanu said.

"Indeed, whoever gets him will be most fortunate." Chou'un said informing Kanu that she wasn't the only one in the running anymore.

"Game on." Kanu said.

"May the best woman win Kanu-san." Chou'un said continuing to walk away.

Kanu watched her ally and now rival depart and shook her head. What was it about Ranma that she was competing with Chou'un of all people to claim him. She couldn't understand what was so appealing about the pigtailed fighter yet she felt so jealous when she spied Chou'un flirting with him.

* * *

Ranma blinked when he entered the library, in front of him was Kenichi and Ryuubi at a desk both engrossed in a book they were pretty close to each other. "Hey am I interrupting something?" Ranma asked.

Both Kenichi and Ryuubi shot out of their seats. "What?! What are you talking about Ranma?" Kenichi shouted he was blushing furiously.

Ranma chuckled at his partner's antics. "I ain't even asking. I'm finished here are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm done." Kenichi turned to Ryuubi. "Thanks for showing me the library Ryuubi-san."

"It was no problem Kenichi-kun. I'll see you on Monday." Ryuubi said and left quickly a blush on her face.

Ranma raised an eyebrow as Ryuubi left he smirked mischievously at Kenichi. "Kenichi-kun eh?"

"It isn't like that!" Kenichi protested.

"Yeah I believe you." Ranma said sarcastically as he turned to leave.

"Ranma! It really isn't like that!" Kenichi scrambled after his partner.

The pair left school heading for home Ranma continuing to tease Kenichi about the scene in the library while Kenichi protested all the way that it wasn't what Ranma was thinking. As they entered an alley both stopped.

"Ranma we've got company." Kenichi said.

"I know." Ranma said as he dropped his book bag as the alley began to fill up on both sides. "Looks like the retaliation has finally come."

To be continued

Author Notes: Finally chapter two is done. Sorry for the delay most of my weeks were filled with backcountry trips for work and no time to write, only work, then at night its all grilled meat and beer, gotta love my job. However all things come to an end, my job's over for the summer and just my luck both my desktop and University laptop have to go to the computer shop at the same time. Luckily I got this handy little backup Acer which saved my ass and provide you all with this fine chapter I've been piecing together on my short weekends. I'll try to update my Rosario to Ranma along with the next chapter for Fists of Life but I won't really start until I get my other computers back, typing on this Acer is a pain in the ass, the tiny little keyboard throws me off and I get a cramp in my hands when I type too long on it.


	3. Targeted Fists

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Ikkitousen, and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and the light references to other anime, do not belong to me and they will never be owned by me no matter how much I wish I had the rights especially to Ikkitousen.

If you people are still confused this tri-crossover fic is based off of the Ranma/Ikkitousen crossover Addventure thread "The Fate of the Sacred Bead." A lot of the plot will be similar and at times almost identical but I will strive to make this clearly different from the thread.

Round 3: Targeted Fists.

Ranma and Kenichi slid into defensive stances as both sides of the alley they were cutting through were blocked by toushi radiating hostile intent, one of them stepped forward to address the two he had a huge scar that ran down through his right eye.

"So you are the two new fighters for Seito huh?" He snorted unimpressed at how both boys looked. "I heard one of you downed Shigi with one punch."

Ranma smirked and patted Kenichi on the shoulder. "That's right my buddy here did that, Taishiji underestimated him and got one hell of a surprise."

"Ranma!" Kenichi said alarmingly, he didn't want any more attention on himself then needed.

The scarred toushi looked at Kenichi and snorted again before he started laughing. "You've got to be kidding me, this pipsqueak beat Shigi? He's got to be either lucky or Shigi had a bad day."

"Hey that's rude!" Kenichi shouted, why did everyone have to belittle him just because how he looked?

Ranma shrugged. "Believe me or not it don't matter right now." He narrowed his eyes. "What do you guys want? I'm guessing it ain't for a friendly chat."

The toushi nodded. "I'm Ganryo of Yoshuu academy" He declared. "We've received an Imperial Order to have you both executed, we are here carry out that order."

Ranma clenched his fists at the words. It looks like what the government suits and his mother said were true these toushi were killing people or more specifically other toushi all because of some stupid reenactment of a war almost two millennia ago. Well that would soon change now that Ranma Saotome was here.

Kenichi's reaction was more expressive then Ranma's he narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Wait so you guys are attacking us because some guy ordered you too?" He stated incredulously.

"It's an Imperial Order from Rakuyo which means Totaku wants the both of you dead." Ranma and Kenichi eyed each other as Ganryo stated who wanted them dead, it wasn't the first time they heard the name and they most definitely would be looking into it deeper once they were out of this situation of course. "So why don't the two of you save us the trouble and simply stand right there and we'll make this as quick as possible." Ganryo said.

Ranma snorted. "Yeah right, like I'd do something like that." Ranma stated as he focused his senses. There were nine toushi in total, four in at the rear and five he and Kenichi were facing currently. From what he could read the majority were fighters with slightly above average skills. However Ganryo, a girl with short grayish green hair and a red cross under one eye, and somebody to his rear stood out by far, not at his level of course but high enough to warrant caution and Kenichi wouldn't fight girls. Hell he didn't like fighting girls either but even he knew when to give a girl respect for her skills and to take them seriously, The old ghoul, Kiima, and just recently the infamous Kanu Unchou attested to that. Although the girl wasn't at their level she had enough skill that he knew he couldn't take her lightly especially with the two other fighters with notable skill. He'd have to take the front group since it had the only girl there. Kenichi could handle the ones at their back.

"Kenichi," Ranma said as he shifted his stance so that was good for both offense and defense unlike other times he have to keep in mind he had a partner now and letting attacks through could spell disaster for Kenichi. "You take the ones in back I'll handle these guys."

Kenichi was grateful when Ranma stated that he'd take the front group. He would have had a difficult time fighting five opponents with a girl included. He turned to face off the toushi at the rear and the first thing he saw was the towering form of Bunshu. Kenichi groaned as the bald headed toushi cracked his knuckles. "Why do I always have to fight the big guys?" Kenichi mumbled as he dropped his book bag and slid into a stance.

* * *

One of the lower fighters struck at Ranma first swinging a piece of pipe down where Ranma's head had been, emphasis on the "had" because Ranma disappeared long before the pipe arced a quarter of the way down. The guy dropped with the pipe falling from his limp hands as he was rendered unconscious by Ranma's reverse elbow. The pigtailed martial artist couldn't even spare a glance at his first opponent when he had to jerk his head to the side as a metallic object blurred past grazing his cheek and stuck into the alley's brick wall. Ranma managed to catch a glimpse of the weapon. An acupuncture senbon, his eyes followed the flight path of the thrown instrument to the girl. She was a weapon user of the long range type. Ranma bumped her up a few in the threat level he'd have to take her out quick, things could get ugly if she started targeting Kenichi. However before he could move against her he was forced to dodge a wicked haymaker as Ganryo entered the fight. Ranma flipped backwards to gain some room and eyed his opponents as they surrounded him. He kept careful attention on the girl as she drew several throwing knives, from where even he couldn't understand as least Mousse had his oversized sleeves to explain it but the girl was wearing about as much as all the other girls he met so far.

Meanwhile Kenichi had his own problems, Bunshu struck first much faster then Kenichi thought he could with his size he quickly brought his shoulder up just as Bunshu's leg smashed into it aiming for his head. Kenichi let the kick throw him sideways before rolling and coming up in a crouch. This put him in front of the three toushi with Bunshu. Seeing this as an opportunity all three lunged at Kenichi with weapons held high. It was then that Kenichi set up his seikuken, his left hand caught the wrist of the toushi on his left and redirected his blow into his comrade in the middle which in turn altered the trajectory of that toushi's blow in the guy on the far right. Both toushi lapsed into darkness the one Kenichi had a hold of was promptly locked up and thrown hard into the far wall where he collapsed in a heap. Kenichi quickly turned his attention back to Bunshu who was regarding Kenichi with a new look.

"Well how bout that. You actually have some skill, this could actually turn out to be more entertaining then I thought." Bunshu stated as he brought up his fists. Kenichi didn't say anything instead focusing on his seikuken as Bunshu lunged forward again.

Another toushi was rendered unconscious as he slammed face first into the ground from Ranma's hammer kick. He then deflected a roundhouse kick from Ganryo but couldn't counter as he was forced dodge a trio of senbon needles from the girl. This in turn forced him to have to block a right cross from Ganryo which unfortunately left Ranma open for the remaining lower rank toushi a shot at his exposed ribs. Ranma took a deep breath and tightened his abdominal muscles just as the toushi slammed one of his knuckle duster clad fists into Ranma's ribs. Ranma went with the blow absorbing a lot of the impact rolling backwards until he almost touched the wall behind him then he rolled to his feet gave a quick hop back and used the wall to launch himself back at Ganryo and the toushi who struck him. He inverted in the air and struck at both with a spread kick. Ganryo managed to avoid it only getting clipped which left him briefly disoriented. The other guy however wasn't so lucky catching the kick full in the face he slammed into the opposite wall where he slumped down and remained unmoving. Ranma landed and quickly lunged at Ganryo who was just recovering slamming into him with haigeki and forcing the scarred toushi into a grappling match and in turn forcing the girl to stop less she end up accidentally hitting her ally.

Bunshu dodged Kenichi's punch but winced as it proved to be a feint for another low kick already he could feel his legs starting to shake threatening to collapse under him. 'What is he? He's so puny why do his kicks have so much power?' Bunshu thought as he lunged with a haymaker only Kenichi had sidestepped and was now behind Bunshu. He launched another low kick at the bald toushi this time connecting with Bunshu's calf. The kick did it, despite trying stay up Bunshu was forced into a crouch as the pain in one of his legs became too great for his traitorous mind to allow him to remain upright. Seeing this Kenichi lowered his hands but kept his mind open for attacks, Bunshu wasn't the only threat after all.

"Just stop now." Kenichi stated. "There's no need for us continue fighting like this, it has no meaning."

"What was that? This isn't over you little shit. I can still beat your scrawny ass." Bunshu tried to stand but his legs wouldn't listen to him.

"You can't even stand up right now. Let's stop now, we should probably also get a doctor to look at your legs." Kenichi stated, in his mind it was the right thing to do however to Bunshu this was an insult.

'What, he wants to get a doctor to look at me? What the hell? Who does he think he is? Just because he manages to get lucky and beat Taishiji he thinks he's all that? Who does think he's talking too? I'm Bunshu one of the top fighters of Yoshuu Academy and this guy wants to give me pity and mercy?' Kenichi backed up as he felt the hostile intent from Bunshu intensify.

"You little piece of shit! I don't need your fucking mercy!!" Bunshu's rage filled mind managed to burn through his pain as he sprung up and at Kenichi hands up to crush the puny ingrate who dared to degrade him by showing him mercy. He didn't have a chance.

Kenichi while surprised reacted instantly. "Yamazaki!" Both fists smashed into Bunshu's face and stomach. "Kao Loi!" The knee smashed into his face. "Ugyuhaitou" His breath left his lungs. "Kuchiki Daoshi!" Bunshu was lifted off his feet and thrown on his back. Finally the pain became too great for his strained mind and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Bunshu's been taken out?" Ganryo grunted in disbelief as he glimpsed Bunshu collapse as he continued to grapple with Ranma.

'Way to go Kenichi.' Ranma thought smirking as he took advantage of Ganryo's momentary disbelief to smash an elbow into his jaw stunning him and moved to knock him unconscious with pressure points. Unfortunately out of the corner of his eye he spied someone starting to move against his partner. "Kuso!" He hissed as he gave up pressure points and pushed back Ganryo with a thrust kick and lunged at the girl who had her hand up in preparation to throw three throwing knives at Kenichi.

Koshaji saw Ranma lunge at her and altered her throw at her attacker. Ranma managed to avoid the blades for the most part but sported a shallow cut in his shoulder a tear in his pants and a few of his hair follicles were prematurely shortened before the next visit to the barber. Ranma reached Koshaji as she brought up her other hand holding more knives, his hands wrapped around her wrist before he twisted inward locking her hand and threw her. Koshaji reacted quickly planting her feet on the wall she launched herself up her hands bristling with edged weapons. Ranma didn't waste time as he leaped up to meet her in mid-air. To Koshaji this was a tactical mistake Ranma wouldn't be able to avoid her attack in mid-air and threw a mixed dozen of senbon and knives at the fast approaching pigtailed martial artist.

Unfortunately Koshaji didn't know that Ranma's Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu specialized in mid-air combat she also didn't know that Ranma had a technique that could easily render her attack moot. "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma struck out deflecting the deadly projectiles away before reaching a surprised Koshaji who soon found out how effective the technique was.

Ganryo regained his feet just in time to see Ranma take out Koshaji's attack before taking her out as well. 'What the hell are they?' He thought. As Ranma landed with a limp Koshaji in his arms he set her down gently before facing Ganryo.

"You're the only one left." Ranma stated as he brushed some of the blood from the cut on his cheek off.

Ganryo growled hesitating for just a few seconds before charging at Ranma with a battle cry. Ranma flowed around the punch one hand grabbed Ganryo's extended wrist and a spun around on one foot leading Ganryo around before his other arm extended across the scarred toushi's neck stopping his forward motion before kicking out one of his legs and twisting his waist throwing Ganryo on his back. Before the toushi could get up Ranma sent a piledriving punch straight down into the solar plexus. Ganryo's eyes widened into saucers before glazing over as the toushi lapsed into darkness.

* * *

Only when Ganryo went limp did Ranma retract his fist from the fallen toushi. He took a deep breath as the tried to calm his adrenaline filled nerves. Looking over at Kenichi he saw the disciple of Ryozanpaku checking over his fallen opponents. He chuckled the guy was more worried about his opponents then himself. He had to admire Kenichi for that, he'd gone through quite a bit and he still managed to hold onto his innocence. As much as he'd hate to admit it he had lost a lot of that, especially during his last visit to China. "How're you holding up Kenichi?" Ranma asked.

"I'm okay, just a couple bruises. What about you? I saw that girl she was throwing weapons at you." Kenichi asked.

Ranma waved him off. "Nothing I haven't handled before, just a few scratches." He winced inwardly as the shot to the ribs from earlier began to speak up. It wasn't bad he'd taken worse he was sure after an hour or two he wouldn't even feel it anymore.

Kenichi sighed in relief. "Well what do we do?" He looked at the fallen toushi littering the alley.

Ranma shrugged. "Leave 'em, they'll wake up on their own and limp back to their boss to the deliver the news that we kicked their asses."

Kenichi blinked at Ranma's nonchalant reply. "Are you sure?" He glanced at Bunshu. "I kicked this guys legs pretty hard, shouldn't I take him to a doctor so we can be sure they're alright?"

Ranma sighed Kenichi was making a mountain of it all. These guys weren't rank amateurs they could take a beating, especially the guy that Kenichi was indicating. Still if he could settle Kenichi's mind about it the sooner he could get home and enjoy a nice bath and maybe a snack. He walked over to Bunshu and examined Bunshu's legs poking softly at them. He wasn't an expert like doctor Tofu but he knew enough from the charts he studied on pressure points that the toushi wouldn't have any lasting damage from Kenichi's attack.

"He'll be fine." Ranma said as he stood back up. "Some heavy bruising on his shins and calf he'll be limping around for about a week tops but nothing permanent." Kenichi looked relieved as he stooped to pick up his book bag. Ranma walked over to his own fallen book bag and bent to pick it up when his senses registered hostile intent. "Move Kenichi!" Ranma yelled as he leaped up a metallic blur sped through the space he had occupied a half second ago. To Kenichi's benefit he also felt the hostile intent and dropped before Ranma yelled. The metallic blur sped over his head. He looked up to see the girl that Ranma had dealt with earlier was sitting up with an arm outstretched. A blur of motion and Ranma was in front of the girl a fist raised up. It was then that his attention was torn from Ranma when someone behind him let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Ranma mentally berated himself. He had let down his guard, he knew that these toushi could take a beating, he could have told Kenichi. Instead he had to settle his partner's fears by checking on a guy he knew would be alright and diverted his attention from his surroundings. It was a mistake that nearly cost them. He moved quickly covering the distance between himself and Koshaji in an instant. The girl already had another set of throwing knives out but he didn't give her a chance to use them. His fist slammed into the hand holding the knives smashing it to the ground. The cracking sound made Ranma wince internally. He hadn't meant to break her hand but he hadn't had much time to think on stopping her from sending another barrage at them. Koshaji barely had time to gasp in pain when darkness once again took her this time pressure point induced. Ranma pulled his hands back and spun in alarm when a blood curdling scream sounded behind him.

"Kenichi!" Ranma yelled in alarm afraid his partner didn't react in time.

"Help me Ranma!" Kenichi was trying to hold down Bunshu the bald headed toushi was sporting a throwing knife in his right knee cap.

Ranma cursed as he rushed over kicking Bunshu's hands as the toushi tried to grab the knife to remove it. "Don't let him pull it out it coulda hit an artery or somethin!"

"I'm trying!" Kenichi fought to push Bunshu back down and prevent him from grabbing the knife but the toushi was in intense pain and steadfast in trying to remove the knife. "I can't hold him!" There was a loud meaty "thwap!" and suddenly Bunshu went limp. Kenichi blinked in confusion until he looked up to see Ranma holding a fist up. "Ranma you hit him!" He stated disbelievingly.

"Well I had to do something to stop him." Ranma shot back. "Hurry and call an ambulance I'll tie his arms and legs in case he wakes up again."

Kenichi rushed to his book bag to find his cell phone. While Ranma used the strap from his book bag and his belt to tie Bunshu's arms and legs. He paused briefly as he glanced up knowing someone was watching them, whether they were hostile or not they hadn't moved against them yet, which was fine by him he had more pressing matters at the moment.

* * *

Up above Ryofuu Hosen watched grimly as she pondered the event that she had seen. Bunshu and Ganryo may not have been at the same level as elite fighters like herself but they were still highly ranked fighters even with the back up of C-ranked toushi and B-rank Koshaji the two new Seito toushi had made it through with minimal injuries. What was worse the two had taken down all the toushi with non-debilitating attacks. The biggest injuries were Bunshu and Koshaji, in Koshaji's case it looked like the pigtailed toushi breaking her hand was accidental judging from the apologetic look he had when he knocked her out by pressure points, and Bunshu had been injured from the knife that Koshaji had thrown at the two.

Normally battles like this meant at least a week in a hospital for some of the fighters involved, paraplegics and in some cases a funeral, but the majority of the fighters here would be up and about in a couple days. That didn't bode well with her. If these two could handle fighters like this and beat them without causing serious harm to their opponents then what were they capable of if they decided to hell with it and stop pulling punches? The current balance of power was under threat Seito had just acquired two powerful fighters at least one of them could match up against her. Also a recent report came in that after the failed assassination attempt from Youshuu High, Ryuyu tried to kill Taishiji to save face. Instead Taishiji had beaten Ryuyu and escaped Youshuu High and more reports indicated he had now joined up with Nanyo Academy thus raising Nanyo's threat level as well.

Still despite her uneasiness a part of her found the two interesting, toushi who deliberately fought with non-lethal intent were nearly unheard of. Toushi with even half that sentiment were usually ranked quite low, yet these two were ranked high and still managed to fight in a non-lethal manner. They were interesting the pigtailed one, Ranma, was obviously the more free spirit of the two and from what she'd seen so far the most skilled of the two. Now she knew who had fought the indomitable Kanu Unchou to a draw. The other, Kenichi, interested her the most. At first glance she thought the two fighters had split up somehow and that Ranma was walking along with a friend of sorts. It was surprising to hear that Kenichi had been the one who defeated Taishiji with single blow. She thought it was a joke until she saw him fight. It had been mesmerizing to watch, and the amusing thing in the end was he was more worried that he had injured Bunshu more severely then he meant too. Interesting, so very interesting. Ryofuu ducked her head back as Ranma looked up. Well there was nothing more to see and she did have someone who was in need of some T.L.C back in her room. She gave one last glance at the two her eyes lingered on Kenichi who was busy talking on the cell phone telling the paramedics where they were.

"Shirahama Kenichi," Ryofuu stated with mischievous smile. A highly ranked fighter who gave off a presence that he was weakling, used non-debilitating attacks, and cared more about his opponent's condition then his own. "You interest me." With that said Ryofuu walked off. Leaving the pair in the alley as they frantically tried to get medical attention and slow Bunshu's bleeding. Kenichi felt a cold chill down his back that made him look around. Unknowingly Kenichi had done something only one other person had done, he had intrigued Ryofuu Hosen.

It took at least a couple hours for the two to make it home. After calling in the paramedics and having to tell off the police (the few that did respond) from detaining the toushi and them. That required having to contact their superior and the police were very quick to release them and button up. Although both wanted the toushi that went after them behind bars for what they tried to do they knew it would be suspicious if high level toushi started to get arrested easily by the police with them being involved. Most of them would be on the streets again in a few days. When they arrived Nodoka was so relieved that she collapsed on her knees after helping her regain her feet Ranma immediately headed to the furo although he had cleaned up a bit at the hospital he still had blood on him when he was trying to slow Bunshu's bleeding. Kenichi opted to drop off his book bag and change out of his uniform. He was just descending the stairs with his latest Daigakan How To series book in hand when there was a knock on the front door.

* * *

The news of the attack on Ranma and Kenichi traveled quickly mostly since the two had established such a high profile presence in the two days since they arrived. Kanu had wanted to rush over to check on Ranma immediately but had to first make sure that Ryuubi was safe and secure at the temple and remained there. The girl had been rather adamant in coming along when she heard the attack also included Kenichi. Although she suspected the attack was in retaliation to the pair interfering in the assassination of Sonsaku Hakufu, she also couldn't reject the possibility that this was an attack on Seito and the targeting of Ranma and Kenichi was a distraction for a strike on Ryuubi herself. After she was sure Ryuubi would remain at the temple with Chouhi watching her Kanu had rushed over to the Saotome residence the only thing that gave her pause was when she turned the corner and spotted someone standing front of the gate obviously looking like she was expecting her arrival.

"Chou'un." Kanu stated.

"Kanu." Chou'un replied nodding her head.

"What about Gentoku? With you not at her side she could be in danger." Kanu asked.

"You are just as guilty as I am. Also I've only arrived here ten seconds prior to you." Chou'un said.

Kanu frowned, that meant Chou'un had remained until Kanu was somewhat sure that Ryuubi was secure and left before her.

"As it is," Chou'un continued. "We are both here now so shall we do what we came here to do and check on Ranma-san's well being or shall we continue arguing about both of us leaving our leaders side?"

Kanu didn't answer she simply closed the remaining distance between herself and Chou'un. The silver haired toushi pushed open the gate allowing Kanu to enter first before she followed. After making their way up the short path to the front door Kanu raised her free hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door slid open revealing Kenichi in casual wear and a book in hand.

"Unchou-san, Shiryuu-san, are the both of you here to see Ranma?" Kenichi asked.

"We heard about the attack." Kanu said. "How are you Shirahama-san? You seem quite well."

"We're both fine." Kenichi said. "But one of the guys we fought got injured pretty bad, doctor said the knife sliced open an artery if Ranma hadn't stopped him from pulling the knife out he could have bled to death."

Kanu and Chou'un exchanged looks Kenichi has just survived an attack meant to kill him and he was worried about his executioners. "I see, and where is Ranma?" Kanu asked.

"He's in the furo right now." Kenichi stepped aside. "C'mon you can wait for him in the living area. After removing their shoes Kanu and Chou'un followed Kenichi into a modest size dining room traditional in many aspects, a kotatsu lay in the middle of the room with a large television set at the far corner the paper sliding doors were open to reveal a very expansive backyard where a few posts with rope coiled around them stood.

"Kenichi-chan, who was at the door?" Nodoka asked as she exited the kitchen and spotted the two young women. "Oh we have guests."

Kanu politely bowed. "Mrs. Saotome, I'm Unchou Kanu."

"Shiryuu Chou'un." Chou'un mirrored Kanu's bow, both were very surprised when Nodoka seemed to teleport in front of Kanu holding the younger girls hands in her own and looking at her with a beaming expression.

"So you're Kan-chan, I'm so glad there's such a lovely young lady who's concerned about my son." Nodoka said with sparkling eyes.

"Yes we both are." Chou'un put in thus earning her a look from Nodoka as well. If anything the older woman's expression became even brighter then previously.

"Well come in, come in, have a seat you two, I'll be right back out with some tea." The elder woman gushed as she pushed both girls toward the kotatsu before heading back into the kitchen giggling all the way.

"Mrs Saotome seems quite… enthusiastic." Chou'un ventured to say as she took a seat at the kotatsu. Kanu sat opposite of her, with her back to the entrance to the hallway.

"Yeah, she was really ecstatic when she heard Ranma had gotten Unchou-san's cell phone number. I thought she was going to run off to find a priest to get them married." Kenichi said as he sat at an unoccupied end of the kotatsu placing his book on the top.

A slight pink tinge appeared on Kanu's cheeks as an image flashed through her mind before she quickly banished it. It was much too early to even think of things like that, although she had to wonder from that brief image if tailors actually made wedding dresses like that. It didn't look very practical in terms of modesty although there would definitely be no problems on the wedding night. It was then that Nodoka returned carrying a tray of four cups, a teapot, and a small plate of arare rice crackers. After serving out the tea Nodoka settled down with mischievous smile on her face as she shifted her gaze between Kanu and Chou'un. Despite themselves both girls couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at Nodoka's gaze although the woman seemed very nice and didn't seem to mind Kanu and Chou'un's interest in Ranma. Their nervousness was not unfounded although it still threw them for a loop anyway when Nodoka spoke up again.

"So Kanu-chan, I heard you got to ride my little wild horse yesterday." Nodoka stated.

Kenichi who had been absentmindedly chewing on a rice cracker while reading his book swallowed prematurely beating his chest proved ineffective in bringing up the piece so he reached for his cup of tea and downed it in hopes the cracker would soak up the liquid and go down before he choked to death. Chou'un visibly looked unchanged although she suddenly developed a more statuesque appearance the only thing out of place were several strands of hair that stuck out of place like snapped wires. Kanu entire face matched her gloves as her eyes widened to saucer proportions.

"I…I…I…" She stammered, if things couldn't get any worse she heard the voice of the person she had come to check up on and made the mistake of turning to look at him.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he relaxed in the furo. It had been an eventful day and it was only his second day at school. The attack on him and Kenichi had been partly expected but the damage done although from what he heard was minimal compared to other fights was much more then he wanted it to be. The toushi known as Bunshu would never have the same mobility on that leg again, therapy would help but in the end he would be only able to walk and with a limp. The girl Koshaji, her hand would heal but her fingers would never have the same level of dexterity as they did before. Ranma splashed his face, he knew it would get more difficult from here on out. Although he and Kenichi made it out with minor cuts and bruises Ranma knew they had been skirting the edge. He once again cursed himself for letting his guard down. If he hadn't dropped his guard he would have known Koshaji had regained consciousness and stopped her attack. Sighing Ranma stood up and stepped out of the furo. There was nothing he could do about that now the only thing he could do was remember to never to make the same mistake again. As he dried off Ranma realized that in his rush to wash off the dried blood he had forgotten to get a change of clothes. After a brief contemplation between calling for someone to bring him some clothes and just going out to get them himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and ventured out. As he headed down the hall his stomach rumbled reminding him dinnertime should be soon seeing the light to the dining room on he decided it wouldn't hurt to find out what the menu was tonight.

"Hey mom!" Ranma called out as he turned into the dining room entrance. "What's for dinner to…" Ranma's question trailed off his lips as he took in the occupants in the room. He had not expected guests to show up and most certainly did not expect it to be two of his classmates of the fairer gender. Kenichi took one glance before rolling his eyes he didn't know if whether to be disgusted or to start laughing at the situation. Chou'un's appearance remained statuesque as before only this time along with the hair there was also a noticeable redness in her cheeks and a small smile. Kanu turned and froze if her gloves were sentient they would have gone green in envy at the color her entire face now sported. Nodoka smile widened as she saw the looks on the younger women, it took all her control to not whip out he victory fans and start dancing. For several seconds nobody moved. Than the knot that was holding the towel around Ranma's waist began to slip.

Feeling the knot slipping Ranma hands shot to his waist to hold the towel in place while he tried to back out of the room while stammering out apologies. In his haste to leave one of his feet caught the edge of the entrance which threw off his balance. Ranma fell flat on his back the hand which had been holding the towel in place around his waist flew up in a futile effort to regain balance also sending the towel flying up in the air before slowly beginning its descent down onto his chest. Kanu's eyes widened further as she got a front seat at what the towel had been hiding. Kenichi looked away clearly disgusted but couldn't help but start chuckling at Ranma's expense. Chou'un finally moved now leaning over the kotatsu for a look, a hand over her mouth. Nodoka did her best to hold down a squeal as she saw how entranced the two girls were. The scene lasted only a second before Ranma snatched the towel on his chest and used it to cover his privates once again stammering out apologies he stood up backed out of the room then spun around and darted away but not before flashing the girls his ass. For a full minute nobody moved. Then slowly Chou'un returned to her seating position the smile and blush remained on her face. Kanu slowly turned away her head looking down into her tea. She didn't dare open her mouth lest something embarrassing slip out. Unfortunately Nodoka once again broke the silence.

"So did you two find my son adequate enough?" She asked.

* * *

When Ranma finally returned fully dressed he had found out that his mother had invited both Kanu and Chou'un to stay for dinner. It had been a tense and embarrassing affair. Chou'un boldly took a seat next to Ranma and Kanu not to be outdone took the other side. During the entire time the three sported light blushes and Kanu and Chou'un couldn't help but sneak glances at Ranma below the belt. Ranma tried to focus on his food and not wonder why his crotch felt so hot.

"Ranma," Kanu finally spoke up after working up enough nerve too without embarrassing herself. "Can you tell us the specifics of the fight? An attack on you both is an attack on Seito we must know if there will be more attacks on our fighters."

"I don't think it is Unchou-san." Kenichi spoke up. "That toushi Ganryo said it was an Imperial order for our execution." Kenichi winced at his own words.

"Yeah," Ranma added confirming Kenichi's words. "Also somebody was watching us." This earned him a surprised look from Kenichi. "I can't be completely sure since they were masking their presence pretty good, but if they had joined the fight it would have been a lot more troublesome."

"So it was Yoshuu Academy that attacked you." Chou'un stated.

"Yeah, while the lot of them weren't really much that guy Ganryo, Bunshu and the girl, what was her name again? …Koshaji! They were the ones we had to watch out for." Ranma said.

"It was best that you did treat them with caution." Chou'un said. "They are Yoshuu Academy's top fighters."

"Also," Kanu added in. "Although it sounds like you both were targeted specifically, possibly for the interference in the assassination of Sonsaku." No one noticed a brief frown on Nodoka's face when she heard the name. "It also sounds like the order was also a test to confirm your skills."

"A test," Kenichi said disbelievingly. "That was a test?"

"A possibility," Chou'un clarified. "After all it isn't everyday two new fighters show up, beat one of Kanto's top fighters and break even with another."

"Rakuyo was probably feeling threatened." Kanu said. "Now that they know your skills have some truth to the rumors floating around it is likely they will try something again." She paused to contemplate. "Perhaps a retaliatory strike on Yoshuu's top fighters will send a message to Yoshuu as well as Rakuyo that Seito won't tolerate such attacks on our fighters. It should put Yoshuu at a disadvantage and Rakuyo at a halt for a little while."

"There's no need to do that." Ranma said. "We already beat the heck out of them. That should have knocked some of the wind outta their sails."

Kanu sighed as she shook her head she expected this. The two were powerful fighters but they seemed to perfectly content in letting the fights come to them, unless there was threat on the people they held important to them. "Maybe you have," Kanu consented. "However you both represent Seito now and the attack on you both is an attack on all of us. If we simply let this go unanswered it would send a message that Seito is getting soft."

Ranma opened his mouth to protest but was halted when Chou'un rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently to draw his attention. "I understand how both you and Kenichi feel Ranma. To Yoshuu and perhaps even Rakuyo you may have proven yourselves but you must understand that Seito holds a large reputation as being one of the strongest schools in the region. Letting this attack slide will send bad signs out to the other schools."

Both Ranma and Kenichi adopted troubled looks, they didn't like it but they understood where Chou'un was coming from. Seeing that both Kanu and Chou'un would not drop the matter of retaliation Ranma decided it was futile to protest any further. "Alright," Ranma relented while rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "But only go after that Ganryo guy he's in the best shape. Bunshu's pretty much lame now and Koshaji can't use one of her hands." He gave a serious look at Kanu. "Just don't kill him, and don't leave anything permanent either." Kenichi grimly nodded in agreement the knowledge that Bunshu would physically never be the same again was heavy on his mind.

Both Kanu and Chou'un exchanged looks than nodded. It was probably the best they could get out of the both of them. "Very well," Kanu said. "The strike will be on Ganryo."

"You won't kill him will you?" Ranma asked eyeing Kanu, although they seemed compliant in his request he had to make sure. After all he'd hate to have to mark the two down on his takedown list.

"You have my word." Chou'un stated earning a glance from Kanu who nodded after a second.

Ranma accepted that, the two may be toushi who fought to the death but they seemed to hold pride and honor in as high regard as he did. "Okay than," Ranma stated as he grabbed his chopsticks. "Let's dig in." Everyone mirrored Ranma's move although Ranma got a stern look from his mother when he started to eat with the usual Saotome gusto and meekly slowed down to a tolerable pace. The meal continued peacefully with the occasional competition between Kanu and Chou'un whether it was who refilled Ranma's rice bowl first or hand feeding him with their chopsticks. While Nodoka could only mischievously grin at this and Kenichi could only think how lucky Ranma was and start drifting into daydreams of Miu doing the same for him. Ranma was nervous as hell at any given moment he expected one or more of his prospective fiancée to pop in through the woodwork out for his blood, and end up a bloody stain on the wall and floor as the two girls on either side of him effortlessly dispatched them. He had no doubt that the two girls outclassed any of his fiancée which made him all the more nervous since the two were toushi and most likely treat an attack on themselves as a very serious matter. Silently he vowed to make sure none of the fiancée in Nerima found out about his budding relationship with two girls.

He glanced between the two, although he could admit to himself he wasn't exactly the best in interactions with the opposite gender even he could tell that the two were interested in him. Of course for the audience's information he only figured that out when he saw the frequent challenging looks between the two and the somewhat affectionate behavior of the two while they were eating. However unlike other times it hadn't blown up into a fight that inevitably dragged him in as well. While the two were competitive they didn't seem want to start trading blows over him, it was an unfamiliar situation for him.

Kanu noticed Ranma's uneasy looks at them and reluctantly toned down, she wanted to get closer to Ranma not drive him away. Chou'un likewise lessened her advances and both were rewarded to see that Ranma's tension lessen, both didn't know why Ranma was so nervous other men his age would have gladly given an arm and a leg to be in the position Ranma was now in. There must have been a reason why Ranma was being so nervous around them and both were determined to find out.

* * *

After dinner was over both girls thanked Nodoka for the meal. As they were about to leave Nodoka stopped them.

"Wait a second you two." Nodoka said causing the toushi face the Saotome matriarch.

"Is there something you need Mrs. Saotome?" Chou'un asked.

"What plans do you have for tomorrow?" Nodoka asked.

Both girls glanced at each other. "I have no pressing matters tomorrow Mrs. Saotome. Why do you ask?" Kanu asked.

Nodoka beamed as she patted her son's arm. "If that is the case will you take both my son and Kenichi and show them around the city as it is they only know the route to school and back. I'm sure you two can show them all the best spots."

All four adolescents stared at Nodoka for the two girls of the fairer gender it was an open invitation to not only a chance to strengthen relations with Ranma but also to learn more about him and the reason he was so nervous of intimate contact. However there were also other things that couldn't be ignored for personal feelings. "As much as I would like to do so Mrs. Saotome I have a duty that I must attend too." Kanu stated.

"Why don't you take that Ryuubi girl along with you as well?" Nodoka suggested, surprising both toushi at the mention of their leaders name. Seeing their surprise Nodoka glanced at the boys. "Kenichi told me about her and they seem to have a lot in common. After all it would be bad to leave Kenichi all alone."

Kanu and Chou'un exchanged looks it was a surprise that Nodoka would mention their leader although truthfully they shouldn't have been so surprised. On one hand it was risky since it would mean Ryuubi would be at risk, just because one attack failed didn't mean another wasn't just around them corner. On the other hand it also presented an opportunity to not only strengthen their budding relationship with Ranma but also learn more about him, specifically his aversion to intimate contact. Also it was fairly obvious earlier that evening that Ryuubi was interested in Kenichi as Nodoka had put it Kenichi would have been alone since both reluctantly had to admit that their interests would be on Ranma and Kenichi would be pushed into the background. The security would also be quite high since both Ranma and Kenichi would be accompanying them, a formidable force which even Rakuyo would have to give pause too.

"I think we may be able to grant you request after all Mrs. Saotome." Kanu said which immediately brought a very pleased expression from the older woman.

"Uh mom, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ranma asked, he didn't really have too much objection in going around and familiarizing himself with the city but his old instincts of his life in Nerima were very hard to suppress.

"Of course it is," Nodoka stated. "You really should go out and socialize more Ranma. While your dedication to the art is important so is your social life." She held up a hand to stop Ranma's protest. "No Ranma this is not up argument you and Kenichi will go out tomorrow and spend the day with these two young ladies and their friends you hear me?"

Ranma buttoned up and nodded in defeat, he had wanted to get some worthwhile training in tomorrow and hoped for most of the day to do that, but now he'd probably have to settle for early morning and evening. Kenicihi didn't have any objections to Nodoka's request, at first his only worry was that he'd be left in the background since he plainly could see that both Kanu and Chou'un seemed to be interested in getting closer to his partner but with the mention of Ryuubi coming along as well swept away that worry. The leader of Seito was an avid reader like him and they both could catch up on the latest readings they had gotten into today before he had to leave. Too bad Kenichi didn't know the bespectacled leader of Seito also had a budding attraction to him as well. After establishing a time of meeting both girls finally left the Saotome household. Ranma quickly dragged Kenichi to the dojo to get some evening training in before calling it a night.

Nodoka waited until the sounds of sparring in the dojo began before she walked over to the phone in the hallway and picked it up while also flipping through a phone book finally finding the number she was looking for she carefully dialed it in and waited for the ringing to start. After two rings someone picked up. "Hello, this is the Shuyu residence. The familiar voice of an older woman answered.

"Hello Go-chan," Nodoka said swallowing, her throat suddenly felt really dry. "It's been a long time since I heard your voice."

"No-chan," Goei finally spoke after a brief pause. "It definitely has been a long time."

"I've been neglecting in making this call for the last two days." Nodoka said. "Now I must ask for you for a time where we can meet again."

"Tomorrow at the usual place," Goei replied. "You still remember it don't you?"

"Of course," Nodoka took a deep breath. "I'll see you tomorrow then, nee-san."

To be continued.

Man this took a lot longer then I wanted it to take but its better then never right? Anyway Rosario to Ranma is nearing completion and I'll start the next chapter to this after it's completed. Also at this last bit in this chapter don't assume anything or your going to be really shocked at what happens in the next chapter. As you also saw no ice cream date with Ranma and hot threesome in the park, really come on people its only been two days while the girls want to know Ranma more intimately they aren't that fast. Anyway I'm also going to start a little byproduct list of chapters of story ideas. Some of them possible works I'll do in the future but if it interests others enough they can take a shot at it themselves. Well that's all I have for now, so until next time.


	4. Dating Fists

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Ikkitousen, and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and the light references to other anime, do not belong to me and they will never be owned by me no matter how much I wish I had the rights especially to Ikkitousen.

If you people are still confused this tri-crossover fic is based off of the Ranma/Ikkitousen crossover Addventure thread "The Fate of the Sacred Bead." A lot of the plot will be similar and at times almost identical but I will strive to make this clearly different from the thread.

Round 4: Dating Fists

As the first rays of light shown on the roof of the Saotome residence, several households were suddenly awakened from the shouts emanating from the backyard. The commotion was being caused by one Saotome Ranma and one Shirahama Kenichi as they sparred. Kenichi pressed hard as he tried to score a point hit against Ranma, but Ranma was skillfully dodging and deflecting every attack sent his way and every hole Kenichi had in his defense he exploited it. Even so Ranma was very impressed at Kenichi, for someone who had only been doing martial arts for only a year he had improved by leaps and bounds and done so by sheer effort and will power not to mention a strict regime from his masters. Silently he gave praise to Kenichi as he spun away from a reverse elbow and got another point hit.

"I win again Kenichi." Ranma stated as he withdrew his fist from the spot Kenichi's solar plexus was.

"Damn it," Kenichi cursed as he stepped back and resumed a stance. "one more time!"

Ranma smirked as he resumed his usual deceptive stance with his hands in his pockets. "Come at me, Kenichi."

The training continued for another hour until Nodoka appeared announcing that breakfast was ready. Both boys ate rapidly Ranma stealing several pickles and Kenichi's third bowl of rice before his mother rapt him over the head with the sheath of the family blade and chided him.

After breakfast was done Nodoka quickly ushered the boys off to clean themselves up in preparation for their outing with their classmates. While the boys went to take a bath in the furo Nodoka began to clear the dishes when the door bell rang, Nodoka left the living area and walked to the front door and slid it open smiling as she saw the ones she expected had arrived.

"Come on in." She welcomed inviting the group in. All four girls bowed politely to the Saotome matriarch and removed their shoes and followed the older woman to the dining room. Seeing that the dishes were still out both Kanu and Chou'un were quick to offer their assistance in clearing the dishes, Ryuubi followed suit shortly after, Chouhi simply shrugged and sat down sipping the tea that Nodoka brought out for them. As the girls helped clear the dishes both Ranma and Kenichi walked in, however after learning from the previous night both were dressed and were in the process of drying their hair.

"Oh you're here." Ranma stated a bit surprised how early the girls arrived. "Isn't it a bit early? Most of the places ain't even open yet."

Kanu favored Ranma with a smile. "True, however there are other places we may go too, to pass the time."

"Like your mother stated yesterday Ranma, you and Kenichi are still unfamiliar with the area. We can use this time to help you get acquainted." Chou'un cut in.

Kanu gave a look at Chou'un that said. "I was going to say that." Before looking back at Ranma and nodding her affirmation.

"Sorry if we're being a bother." Ryuubi said bowing to Kenichi.

"No, it's fine we really didn't have anything planned." Kenichi replied.

"I did, I was planning on some training." Ranma stated.

Kenichi rolled his eyes. "Yes you would be planning that wouldn't you Ranma?" Really the guy was like his master's although he couldn't really fault him seeing how good he was, but his social life seemed to be even less then Miu's. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Kenichi turned to see Nodoka holding out a few folded yen bills taking them he looked them over and was surprised to see Nodoka had given him 20,000 yen. "Mrs. Saotome this is a bit much for a little outing."

"Nonsense Kenichi-kun, both you and Ranma are escorting these lovely ladies it's only proper you have the money so you all can have a good time." Nodoka stated as she handed her son the same amount as well. "Now go and enjoy yourselves, I'll see you all this evening." Nodoka ushered the entire group out the door and before most of them could comprehend what just happened the front gate of the Saotome residence clicked shut.

Ranma blinked before pocketing the money his mother gave him. "Okay… So where do we start?" He asked.

Chou'un smiled. "Given that most of the businesses are still closed why don't we show you the park?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me," Ranma nodded before turning to Kenichi. "What about you Kenichi?"

"I'm okay with that as well." Kenichi stated.

"Well I guess we're heading to the park then," Ranma said smiling at Chou'un. "lead on."

Chou'un's smile widened more before quickly sidling up to Ranma and wrapped an arm around his. "This way, Ranma." They only took a couple steps before their forward motion was halted. Glancing over his shoulder Ranma saw Kanu had one hand gripping the back of his pants.

"Uh, Kanu?" A very familiar uneasy feeling began to boil up again as tension seemed to grow around Ranma. Kanu didn't say anything instead she simply released Ranma's pants and sidled up to his free side and wrapped an arm around his remaining arm. Both Kanu and Chou'un glanced at each other, Ranma barely suppressed a shiver, phantom scenes of Nerima flashed through his mind however after a few seconds both gave the other a slight nod and began leading Ranma off together.

Kenichi sweatdropped at the scene that had taken place, it was actually kind of frightening seeing that two girls who were obviously vying for the same guy. It was a scene straight out of a manga. Unknown to Kenichi, Ryuubi was sneaking glances at Kenchi's arm her hand hesitantly edging toward his it was only a few centimeters before her fingers could touch his when Chouhi interrupted. "Hey you two we're going to be left behind."

Kenichi blinked glancing over at Chouhi while Ryuubi jerked her hand back while blushing furiously. "Oh yeah, you're right. Hey Ranma, wait for us!" Kenichi followed after the trio Ryuubi glanced at her hand briefly before following after Kenichi. Chouhi sighed as she followed covering the rear, the exchange between Kenichi and Ryuubi hadn't gone unnoticed and truthfully she had no real qualms about it. As much as she complained about Ryuubi she did worry about her safety. While Kenichi had thrown her for a loop she was actually grateful that someone could connect with Ryuubi so well, not to mention was able to fight.

* * *

The walk through the park was surprisingly pleasant since it was still early the only people around were early morning joggers and a few homeless people. The most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi.

The hours seemed to fly by and soon the metal shutters of the various shops and stores rose with doors unlocking to start the business of a new day. Many men, both teens and middle-aged along with some toushi who were out and about shot jealous glares at the two fake toushi being accompanied by such beautiful models of perfection. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima, mostly he was concerned about the two girls on either arm and wondering if they were going to suddenly start duking it out at any given moment. However it seemed while the two were in competition with each other they seemed to have accepted the others presence and interest in the pig-tailed martial artist.

Kenichi on the other hand was more nervous. The four girls accompanying them were all attractive by their own right a small part of him reveled in that feeling, but for the majority he was uneasy being present with such a large group of what was technically the best warriors of their school along with their leader was both a strong deterrent and yet also a prime target. After yesterdays fight Kenichi knew things could get pretty serious. Also he wondered about the mission, originally he and Ranma were supposed to find out who were the leaders of the gangs of each of the schools. Then they were to get evidence of their operations before subduing them for incarceration. His Si-fu Ma presented him with something more outrageous but it seemed to be true, especially since it was confirmed by Nodoka.

"Kenichi-kun?" Kenichi was roused from his thoughts as he turned to look at Ryuubi who was giving him a worried look. "Are you alright? You seemed a bit spaced out just now."

"I'm fine," Kenichi waved dismissively with one hand before using it to rub the back of his head. "I was just thinking of some things."

"Looked pretty spaced to me, looked like you were ready to start moon walking." Chouhi put in.

"Chou-chan." Ryuubi chided the C-rank toushi.

"Hey, you guys are being left behind." Ranma called out.

Seeing that this was true the trio quickly moved up to catch up with the pigtailed martial artist being sandwiched by two exotically beautiful but deadly toushi. Once again the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in pointing out a restaurant where you made you're own okonomiyaki. Suffice to say Ranma was interested in that place and even told Chouhi that a childhood friend of his owned an okonomiyaki shop and served what he considered the best okonomiyaki in all Japan. After that Chouhi became more inclined to join up in the conversations instead of hanging back. Lunch time rolled in and the group decided to find a nice place to eat. There was some debate on where to go before they settled on a simple Oden stand. There an old couple commented on the love of youth earning blushes from said involved parties.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of a teashop a middle aged but still very attractive redhead in a light blue yukata sat with a nice steaming cup of milk tea in front of her while her silk wrapped katana leaned on the table within easy reach as she waited.

"Excuse me?" Nodoka turned at the voice, it was a young man late twenties to early thirties and actually quite handsome. "Is this seat taken?"

Nodoka stifled a giggle it was somewhat refreshing to see that her looks hadn't deteriorated with her years yet. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry but I'm meeting a friend here."

The man scratched his head nervously. "Well would you be willing to meet again later?"

This time Nodoka did giggle it made the man blush. "I'm flattered really, but I don't think my husband would approve." At the word "husband" the man completely deflated and began to listlessly shuffle away.

"You always were conservative No-chan." Nodoka turned again to face spectacled face of another middle aged woman in a purple yukata like Nodoka the years haven't started to take their toll on her looks. "He was cute, looked like he would be lots of fun." Goei openly ogled the back of the man as he continued shuffling away.

Nodoka tittered at Goei's antics. "It's good to see you haven't changed in all these years Goei-nee."

Goei shook her head as she took her seat across from Nodoka. "You're still calling me "sister" even though we're not related."

"My bond is as strong as your blood that still runs in me on that day I made that oath." Nodoka stated seriously exposing her right palm where a fine line ran across the middle of it too straight to be a natural line. "You will always be my sister."

Goei sighed glancing at her own palm before smiling up at a waiter who came to ask her for her order. Nodoka giggled as she watched her friend shamelessly flirt with the young man before finally letting up on the flustered waiter to continue his job. Turning her attention back to her blood sister she fixed her with a more serious look on her face.

"Nodoka an interesting thing happened the other day. My daughter Hakufu went out to aid my dear nephew Kokin when he was in a pinch." Goei leaned forward and tilted her head so her glasses caught the glare and her eyes would be harder to see. "She came back in a mess along with her cousin who mentioned two new arrivals who came to their aid, one of them being a Saotome Ranma."

Nodoka coolly took another sip of her tea before placing the cup back on the plate and met Goei's look unperturbed. "Yes, he's my son." She stated with a hint of pride.

The sides of Sonsaku matriarch's mouth crept down into a frown. "Nodoka, you're bringing you're son and his companion into unnecessary danger. This is not something for those not bound to the fate to get themselves involved in."

"They are both strong fighters in their own right." Nodoka said her eyes steeled. "The two of them will be able to break the chains of fate. I have complete confidence in them."

Goei righted her head allowing Nodoka to see the flames of anger past the spectacles. "You said the same for yourself, and what was the result of that?" Goei hissed. "You nearly died trying to break it yourself, many have tried both bound and those that were not. None have succeeded."

"I failed because my resolve was flawed back then, I realize it now. Those two will break the chain of fate for their resolve is that of the Katsujin-ken." Nodoka stated.

Goei's eyes widened. "Are you serious No-chan? You send both your son and his companion who fight with the fists that preserve life against those who do not hesitate to slay those before them." Her hand shot out and grabbed onto the edge of the yukata and pulled the other woman right up to her face. "You send them to their deaths."

No sooner did the words leave Goei's mouth she was forced to release Nodoka as the butt of the hilt of the Saotome matriarchs katana struck out where her wrist was. Nearby customers enjoying tea had quickly cleared and the waiter which was bringing Goei's order dropped the tray and high-tailed it back into the shop. Residents were aware of the string of violent fights with very powerful youths while the two middle-aged women were a surprise it was not something people wanted to get caught up in. Now two very powerful women stood across from each other radiating ki honed from years of training.

"Even if it's you Goei-nee I will not forgive you spitting upon the path they walk, you have no idea what those two have been through. The world does not solely revolve around those tied to the fate. Even now a war just as violent and deadly as that held three thousand years ago rages between two factions. Those two would have eventually gotten themselves involved in this because of what they are, what they represent." Nodoka was the first to cease her battle aura. "To that, I entrust my hopes from the past to them. Goei-nee, have you given up that hope?"

Goei's battle aura also faded as she looked down. "No, not completely but it shouldn't have to involve outsiders No-chan, I have trained Hakufu to the best of my ability I hope beyond anything that she does not succumb to the fate that is bestowed to her."

Nodoka quickly embraced the other woman. "It's alright Goei-nee you'll see, change has already started. The chains of fate are becoming rusted and brittle. Please Goei-nee all the hope you had from that time back then entrust it to those two, entrust it to my son and Kenichi." As the tears began to fall Goei could only nod as the sobs began. Nodoka held her the entire time while around them people began to cautiously creep back in including the waiter who peeked out of the door the handle of a broom in poking out both for defense as well as to clean up the mess he had made.

* * *

Back with the Seito groups outing the group stepped into a sundae shop, many eyes turned to look at the group the majority being those of young adolescent males eyeing up the Seito girls, some of these young men would soon be finding themselves sulking as their girlfriends across from them would be dumping them for their ogling. The remaining males shot glares at the only two males in the group, while single girls gave appreciative looks at Ranma, while a token few gave Kenichi the once over. Taking a booth for themselves Ranma and his two escorts on either arm took one side while Kenichi and the remaining two took the other. The waitress came by and passed out some menus and gave a brief longing look at Ranma before beating a hasty retreat as the two girls on either side of him shot her a warning glare. A large sweatdrop rolled down the pigtailed martial artist's head as both girls took up a single menu and opened it in front of him before leaning in closer to him to look at the choices.

Chouhi took up a menu for herself while Ryuubi glanced over at Kenichi who already had a menu and looking through it intently. Ryozanpaku's diet was quite strict but still tasty since Miu was an excellent cook. Still the masters were flexible enough to allow the occasional outing especially where friends were concerned. However since it was a whole new area the menu was a lot different then what he was used to seeing.

"Hey Ryuubi-san know anything that good here?" Kenichi asked tipping the menu to show Ryuubi.

Ryuubi blushed as she leaned in a bit to look at the menu. Chouhi briefly paused to look at her before shaking her head slightly and continued to peruse the menu. A few minutes later the waitress returned and took their orders and in equal time their orders came. Chouhi ordered a rather colorful parfait with various fruits layered between the soft cream, while Ryuubi and Kenichi had ordered a simple bowl of anmitsu and banana split respectively. Ranma, Chou'un, and Kanu had a rather large monstrosity placed in front of them with all 32 flavors in the store topped with whipped cream and a host of fruit placed decoratively on it. the two girls had been rather insistent that he get it. He nodded at the waitress that delivered the tower of ice cream before looking back at it and adopted a puzzled look.

"Hey, weren't there three spoons here?" He asked, looking at the lone shining utensil that lay in front of him.

"It must have been your imagination." Kanu stated not looking at him.

"Indeed." Chou'un agreed also not facing Ranma. Ranma looked at them suspiciously before reaching for the spoon and taking the first scoop.

"Hmm this is pretty good." He stated trying not to let his excitement overflow, truthfully he loved ice cream but didn't think it was manly to show how much he enjoyed it. That's why he'd usually eat ice cream as a girl, plus it also seemed to make it taste better. Still this was pretty good in itself and there was a lot of ice cream.

Chou'un took up the spoon next and with a dainty twist scooped out a small portion of another flavor pausing briefly to look at the spoon and what it now represented at the moment the spoon head and its contents disappeared into her mouth and reappeared a few seconds later. Chou'un gave the head of the spoon a slow lick from the side to the tip. Ranma didn't know why but for some reason he felt he just witnessed something very perverted but that couldn't be possible, not with a spoon.

Chou'un took another scoop of the flavor she tried and held it up to Ranma's mouth. "Ranma, do try this flavor it's very good."

Ranma's eyes crossed as he looked at the spoon and its contents, for some reason he felt there was a deeper meaning to this but the sight of the spoon and its delicious little payload overrode his caution and opened his mouth where Chou'un promptly placed the spoon inside. She allowed a couple of seconds for Ranma to enjoy the flavor before slowly pulling it out.

"How was it?" She asked bringing the spoon up to brush the side of his cheek.

Ranma had to suppress a shiver as the feather-like touch sent waves of unknown feelings surging through him. The darnest thing was, it none of them felt bad. "It was really good." He finally managed to get out.

Chou'un smiled as she deftly spun the spoon so the handle faced out and offered it over to a fuming Kanu. Kanu looked at the spoon with a token of surprise before accepting it. Spearing a different flavor she made sure Ranma's eyes were glued on her as she delicately put the spoonful in her mouth and finished with a rather sensuous lick to the back of the spoon head when she was finished.

"Would you like to try this flavor as well Ranma?" She asked

"Uh, wha..." Ranma blinked coming out of the trance he was in from watching Kanu. "Um, sure." Ranma straightened himself up as Kanu repeated Chou'un's earlier actions. Ranma knew from then on that he would not be getting a hold of that spoon again anytime soon. Across the table Kenichi quietly ate his banana split trying to ignore the scene playing out in front of him. Part of him envied Ranma they had only just arrived and two girls were already heavily interested in his partner. He smiled as a daydream of Miu and himself on a fantasy date played briefly in his mind.

* * *

Next to him Ryuubi blushed as she nervously fidgeted and pushed around the sweet beans in her treat. Kanu and Chou'un were so upfront and bold, they were letting Ranma know that they wanted to start a relationship with him, she on the other hand knew she couldn't do that it just wasn't her nature. Glancing over at Kenichi she knew in order to start getting her feelings across to Kenichi she'd need a more private setting, however she knew that would be impossible since none of her guardians would ever think of letting her go off alone without one of them even if Kenichi was with her. Kenichi finished his banana split and just laid his spoon down when he noticed he actually got some of the strawberry ice cream on his shirt.

"Chouhi, Ryuubi can I get out please, I gotta get this out before it stains." Kenichi shuffled out of his seat and headed for the restroom to wash his shirt. Ryuubi realized that right then and there was her chance.

"Chou-chan I have to go to the restroom." Ryuubi whispered to Chouhi.

"Chouhi glanced at Ryuubi and nodded. "Don't take too long." She stated as she took her seat again.

'Gomen Chou-chan' Ryuubi thought as she made her way to the restrooms and hid herself in a corner waiting for Kenichi to come out. A couple minutes went by and Kenichi stepped out dabbing at the wet spot to dry it out.

"That was close any longer and It'd have a stain." Kenichi stated as he threw the paper towel in a trash receptacle.

"Kenichi-kun." Ryuubi softly called out causing him to jump.

"Whoa, Ryuubi-san you surprised me. Kenichi relaxed.

Ryuubi fidgeted nervously trying to calm her heart as it suddenly decided to double time on its beats. "Kenichi-kun, would you come with me. There's a book store close by that I'd like to show you."

Kenichi brightened up at the mention of books. "Sure, I'll let's go see if Ranma and the others are done and tell them." Kenichi turned to head for their booth but his forward motion was halted when Ryuubi snatched his hand.

"Wait, no." Ryuubi blushed at Kenichi's questioning look. "Un-chan and Kan-chan look like they are really enjoying themselves, it'd be bad to make them hurry." Ryuubi stated trying not to think of the warm feeling of Kenichi's hand in hers.

Kenichi nodded, the two girls were certainly enjoying their time with Ranma, and Ranma could take care of himself, but to be separated from his partner presented some risks but since Ryuubi was the leader of Seito he might learn something else about the Fate, sacred beads, and the major master mind or minds that were behind all these conflicts. "What about Chouhi?" He asked finally wondering if Ryuubi would bring at least one of her guards.

Ryuubi hesitated for a second then shook her head. "Chou-chan doesn't really like books so much."

Kenichi slowly nodded, the girl did seem more into physical things then a nice book. "Okay let's go, not too long though it's going to worry them." Ryuubi and Kenichi stealthily moved to the entrance without being noticed by the rest of the group and out the door heading for the book store Ryuubi liked. They were unaware that they'd been spotted and being tailed.

* * *

Nodoka, hummed to herself as she set about tidying up the house she idly wondered if she had given enough funds to Ranma, the two girls were obviously vying for her manly son's affections, would he have enough if they decided to drag him off to a love hotel? Nodoka shook her head. As manly as her son was the possibility of "that" happening on the first date were slim at best. Still her son did pull off some amazing near impossible feats at times. Taking that into mind she made her way to Ranma's room. The room was almost as it had been since Ranma's arrival aside from his pack in the corner. She walked over to the pack and pulled from her apron pocket a small box which she placed on his pack.(1) Thinking of her son's companion and the spectacled girls shyness to his presence she pulled a second box from her pocket and stalked into Kenichi's room where she placed it on his desk. Shortly after she done so the phone began to ring.

Briskly making her way down the stairs Nodoka quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Hello is this the Saotome residence?" A low but eloquent voice asked.

"Yes this is the Saotome residence, Saotome Nodoka speaking." Nodoka stated.

"Ah, Mrs. Saotome, I'm Koetsuji Akisame one of Kenichi's shishou." Akisame said.

"It's an honor to be speaking with the Philosophical Jujitsu master." Nodoka said, bowing despite the person not being there in front of her.

"My thanks Mrs, Saotome, is Kenichi able to come to the phone?" Akisame asked.

"No I'm afraid not," Nodoka stated. "He's currently out with my son and some new friends they've made."

"It can't be helped, friends are very important. He isn't slacking off too much is he?" Nodoka suppressed a giggle she could just imagine the gleam in the super master's eye.

"Hardly, my son has been putting your disciple through his paces every day. My apologies, if there was any slacking it was because I convinced him and my son to go out today." She said.

"No, that's quite alright youth comes around only once, Kenichi needs to enjoy his as well." Akisame said.

"Was there something you needed to tell Kenichi?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes there's a few. First is that we are still having trouble with Miu's transfer so she won't be moving into your residence next week as we had hoped."

"I see." Nodoka nodded. "and the rest?"

"Kenichi will be happy, While some of us still have duties here that we must attend too you can inform Kenichi that both Sakaki and Shigure are heading over. (2) I apologize for having to burden you with us Mrs. Saotome." Akisame said.

"Not at all, I volunteered for this Koetsuji-dono" Nodoka tapped her chin before speaking again. "However do inform them that I'd deeply appreciate that they not cause copious amounts of damage to my house and property, also that Sakaki-san's drinking be confined primarily to the dining area and his quarters.

Akisame chuckled at Nodoka's request, the woman was well informed. "I shall relay your request to them immediately." He stated.

"I appreciate that, it's been a pleasure talking to you Koetsuji-dono." After bidding each other a good day. Nodoka set the phone back down in its cradle and headed off to the guestrooms to prepare for the arrival of two of Kenichi's masters.

* * *

Kenichi's jaw clenched as he stood protectively in front of Ryuubi. The terrified bespectacled girl was clutching the back of Kenichi's dress shirt. Everything had been going well up till this point. Ryuubi showed Kenichi all over the store. There was even a new Daigakan How to' book that Kenichi bought. Their hands brushed as Kenichi took up the bags of books, and for awhile Ryuubi thought she'd finally be able to start getting her feelings across. Then this happened, they were cornered by a pair of rival toushi and one of them Ryuubi knew all too well. It couldn't have been the worst person aside from Totaku to have to meet up with virtually no guards.

"Well now what have we here?" Ryofu said as she slowly sauntered up to the pair. "If I'm not mistaken, we have the leader of Seito here along with only one guard right Chinkyu?"

The brunette next to Ryofu merely nodded. She looked ready to spring, Kenichi could see the look in her eyes. it was the same as those he'd seen in Yomi. This girl would not hesitate to kill.

"My, this really is something to come across." Ryofu stated as she eyed both Kenichi and Ryuubi, Kenichi skin tingled as her gaze raked over him the look in her eyes screamed danger yet at the same time it was somewhat stimulating. "What shall I do with you?" Ryofu smiled as she and Chinkyu advanced forward.

To be continued.

Author Notes: Wow that took longer then I had hoped, but I hope people were anticipating this. It's slow going writing is mostly on the backburner as I'm seriously focusing on completing my academics and finally getting my degree. I'll still be working on my stories just not as much as I'd like. Also I've also ended up starting despite myself another series this time it is not a Ranma crossover at all. When the first chapter is done I'll be asking a rather well-known fanfiction author on this site to be my beta, alot of his work involves what I'm using so I hope he will accept.

(1) Yeah I'm pretty sure you all have very good idea of what Nodoka is giving to Ranma and Kenichi suffice to say this will cause a entertaining scene next chapter.

(2) Yes Kenichi will be really happy I'm sure of it.

Well that's about it. So until next time.


	5. Bladed and Brawling Fists

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Ikkitousen, and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and the light references to other anime, do not belong to me and they will never be owned by me no matter how much I wish I had the rights especially to Ikkitousen.

If you people are still confused this tri-crossover fic is based off of the Ranma/Ikkitousen crossover Addventure thread "The Fate of the Sacred Bead." A lot of the plot will be similar and at times almost identical but I will strive to make this clearly different from the thread.

Last time on "Fists of Life"

"Well now what have we here?" Ryofu said as she slowly sauntered up to the pair. "If I'm not mistaken, we have the leader of Seito here along with only one guard, right Chinkyu?"

The brunette next to Ryofu merely nodded. She looked ready to spring, Kenichi could see the look in her eyes. it was the same as those he'd seen in Yomi. This girl would not hesitate to kill.

"My, this is really something to come across." Ryofu stated as she eyed both Kenichi and Ryuubi, Kenichi skin tingled as her gaze raked over him the look in her eyes screamed danger yet at the same time it was somewhat stimulating. "What shall I do with you?" Ryofu smiled as she and Chinkyu advanced forward.

Now the conclusion.

Bladed and Brawling Fists.

Kenichi grit his teeth as another devastating kick smashed into his guard Chinkyu's kick would have shattered the bones of ordinary men but thanks to his intense training under his master's it was nothing compared to what he ordinarily came up against nowadays. Still the girl was decently skilled and there still was the other one who Ryuubi had identified as Ryofu Hosen one of Rakuyo's most prominent fighters as well as one of the best in the region. Kenichi didn't like his odds against a girl who could by all means take on Kanu. Kenichi ignored a feint toward his face and guarded against the grasping hand that Chinkyu launched at his privates there was an opening for a strike on the girl but Kenichi ignored it kept his position guarding Ryuubi and waiting for an opportunity to lock up Chinkyu.

Ryofu frowned as she saw Kenichi purposely ignore another opening that he could've fully exploited. She had sent Chinkyu in first to gauge his skill she fully expected Chinkyu to be taken out quite quickly considering what she had seen Kenichi do to Bunshu and the other toushi however he was simply defending refusing to strike Chinkyu. As Chinkyu prepared for another assault Ryofu held up a hand giving pause to the attacking toushi.

Kenichi's mouth drew a grim line on his face as Ryofu halted Chinkyu's assault. He was weighing his chances of getting Ryuubi out of there if Ryofu decided to join in the fight. He braced himself as Ryofu stepped forward and was quite surprised that instead of attacking she instead asked a question. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Kenichi blinked at her question.

"Huh?" He said.

Ryofu folded her arms under her very prominent assets gazing at Kenichi like a hawk would do to a nice plump little rabbit. "Why aren't you attacking? You've had opportunities to put down Chinkyu and passed them all up."

Kenichi's throat went dry he knew eventually his oath and martial arts way would be revealed but the last thing he expected or wanted it to be was to what he considered to be enemies after his life. Either way he was screwed if he didn't answer he'd probably be attacked if he did he'd probably be ridiculed and attacked, still this was the path he followed. Gathering his courage Kenichi took a deep breath and answered clearly. "I don't hit girls."

This was an answer that was unexpected, Ryofu blinked wondering if she heard what he said right. Chinkyu looked stupefied, and even Ryuubi looked at Kenichi like he was crazy.

"What did you just say?" Ryofu asked, she heard Kenichi but couldn't quite believe what he had just said.

"I don't hit girls." Kenichi repeated once again making all three girls stupefied. "It's my way that I've chosen I'll face any girl and defeat her without landing a blow."

"Are you an idiot?" Ryofu asked taking a step forward. "Do you really think you're idiotic sense of chivalry will help you against someone whose after your life." Ryofu's battle aura began to glow sending menacing waves at Kenichi and Ryuubi, The latter shivered in fear while Kenichi winced at the killing intent washed over him in waves that he was all too familiar with.

"You're probably right, I'm an idiot but I'm a idiot whose chosen to follow the path I've chosen even if it does mean my death." Kenichi took a stance ready to utilize the Ryu-sui seikuken his eyes met Ryofu's and almost lost focus. So many emotions were swirling in those orbs, frustration, anger, desperation, fear. Ryofu was taken aback when their eyes met she felt light, the determination, the strength almost overwhelming yet comfortable and warm. This fighter before her was absolutely serious in following his path and right now while it seemed highly unlikely she felt that he could actually defeat her doing so. What she did next surprised everyone, Ryofu began to laugh.

"Shirahama Kenichi," Ryofu stated when she managed to gain control of her laughter. "You're proving to be a boy full of surprises. You've stated you'll follow this path you've chosen even to death. You've caught my interest boy I look forward to seeing how you fair in your future battles." Ryofu turned away walking toward the exit on the other side. "Chinkyu we're leaving."

"Ryofu-sama?" Chinkyu cast a glance over at Ryuubi.

"Leave her, you won't get past the boy, besides we're out of time." Ryofu stated and continued walking. Chinkyu hesitated for a second then quickly followed after Ryofu.

* * *

When the two disappeared out of the alley Kenichi let out a sigh. "That was dangerous."

"Kenichi! Ryuubi!" The aforementioned pair quickly turned to see the group they snuck away from had found them.

"Ranma, everyone, I.." Kenichi didn't finish as Ranma slammed Kenichi over his head with a fist.  
"Baka! What the hell were ya thinking running off like that?" Ranma shouted. Similarly Ryuubi was also getting talked down by her guardians.

"Gentoku, I really thought you'd know better then to pull something like this." Kanu stated.

"Good grief were you trying to get yourself killed? Just what the hell were you thinking? Chouhi said.

Chou'un had forgone lecturing her leader and briskly made her way to the far side of the alley to glance out at who the pair had managed to hold off. She caught a glimpse of a pair of sea green ponytails and knew who it was.

"Really, what would you two have done if got attacked by a really bad bunch and we didn't show up?" Chouhi lectured as both Kenichi and Ryuubi shamefully hung their heads at the upset gazes of their friends.

"It seems Kenichi's prowess in battle is much better then I initially thought." Chou'un stated as she rejoined the group.

"Shiryu, this act was reckless and dangerous. Kanu said turning her gaze to Chou'un.

"Indeed it was," Chou'un acknowledged. "Still it is quite an impressive feat to be able to hold off Rakuyo's Ryofu Hosen long enough till we arrived."

"Eh!?" Chouhi's eyes widened. "You telling me band-aid face managed to hold off Ryofu?"

"That is indeed impressive, I commend you for keeping Gentoku safe, Shirahama." Kanu stated.

Kenichi frantically waved his hands. "Hold on it was nothing like you think, she let us go."

Chouhi smirked at Kenichi's confession. "So that's what happened, I thought that was strange."

"Hey, Kenichi would be able to hold off this Ryofu chick just fine, but what I'd like to know is why she let you go. Isn't she supposed to be one of the best around?" Ranma asked.

Kanu nodded. "Indeed, she is one of the few I consider capable of defeating me."

Kenichi scratched his head nervously. "Well I was holding off her lackey at first but she called her off to talk to me."

"About what?" Chou'un questioned.

A sweatdrop formed on Kenichi's head as the attention of Chou'un, Kanu, and Chouhi were fully set on him. Ranma got the gist of what happened and silently sympathized with his partner. 'Well I always knew they'd find out sooner or later." He thought.

"He won't hit girls." Ryuubi's timid voice cut in shifting everyone's attention to her.

Chouhi blinked not believing what she heard. "Uh, could you repeat that? I must have heard you wrong."

"He won't hit girls." Ryuubi repeated. "The entire time Kenichi fought Ryofu's lackey he never hit her and Ryofu questioned why he wouldn't"

Chouhi's jaw hung down in disbelief as she turned to Kenichi seeking confirmation, at his sheepish nod her jaw dropped further.

Kanu and Chou'un turned to Ranma for confirmation, he rubbed his head sheepishly and also nodded.

"Are you an idiot?!" Chouhi yelled out. "You're going to get yourself killed doing stupid chivalrous crap like that."

"It's the path that I chose to walk and I'm not changing it." Kenichi said finally speaking for himself.

"A good path that leads your death." Chouhi stated before turning to Kanu. "As long as band-aid face is going to be like this it'll be dangerous for Ryuubi to be around him, Refusing to kill was already pushing things, now this? He's more then handicapped, he's a liability, he'll end up getting himself and Ryuubi killed."

"Stop right there!" Ranma snapped. "Don't go jumping the gun just because of what you think, Kenichi's held up well enough and its admirable he's stuck to his chosen path all this time."

"It is admirable," Chou'un acknowledged. "however that does not change the fact that it does put him at a disadvantage, there are quite a number of female fighters that are quite skilled and will not hesitate to use lethal force. Also Ryofu now knows of Shirahama-sans refusal in hitting girls, we have to assume the knowledge of Shirahama-sans handicap will be known to Totaku and his allies"

Ranma's face scrunched in frustration but he knew Chou'un was right. "Still it ain't right to push Kenichi away because of this, he's a good martial artist."

"That is also a fact," Kanu acknowledged. "While Shirahama is handicap he is too skilled to push aside." Chouhi opened her mouth to protest but Kanu held a hand up silencing the toushi. "This simply means we have to take appropriate measures to cover for this handicap. Shirahama can guard Ryuubi but not alone, this also means Shirahama must be extra weary of attacks by enemies of the opposite gender now that the knowledge is out." Kanu glanced over at Kenichi. "Are we clear on this Shirahama?"

"Thank you Kanu-san." Kenichi said bowing slightly.

Chou'un clapped to get everyone's attention. "Well this was very fun however in light of what just happened I do believe we should start heading back." There were no arguments with Chou'un and the group started making their way back to the Saotome residence.

* * *

Nodoka hummed to herself as she folded the futon mattresses she had just taken in from hanging outside. She had just completed dusting and cleaning the guestrooms for Kenichi's master. As she placed the folded mattresses into the closet the doorbell rang, quickly she made her way to the front gate she didn't need to look through the peep hole to know who the people that stood outside were she could sense the powerful ki energy they radiated. She opened the door revealing both The brawling 100th dan karate master Sakaki Shio, and The master of all weapons of the Kousaka-ryu, Kousaka Shigure.

"Yo," Sakaki greeted. "Saotome-san thank you for having us."

Nodoka bowed. "Greetings Sakaki-san, Kousaka-san. It is a great honor to meet Kenichi's masters.

Shigure reached into the overcoat she was wearing and brought out a small box wrapped with red string she held it out to the Saotome matriach. "A gift... from the elder." She said.

"Ara, thank you Kousaka-san, please come in your disciple should be returning soon with my son and his friends. However this is a perfect time to lay some ground rules that need to followed in my home." Despite the smile she had Nodoka's battle aura flared menacingly around her. "They are not open for negotiation." A single sweatdrop appeared on Sakaki's head as Nodoka's aura seemed to coalesce into an image of a Hannya*.

Most of them felt it before they turned the block. Two powerful ki sources located nearby. Ryuubi was shifted to the rear along with Chouhi and Kenichi the last confused why his friends were suddenly on guard.

"What's going on?" Kenichi asked. No one had any time to give an answer as Ranma finally managed to determine that the powerful sources of ki were radiating at his house. Although he knew he'd be outmatched he was off in a flash worried about the safety of his mother. The others had no choice but to give chase after the pigtailed martial artist.

Ranma leaped over the wall surrounding the Saotome house and burst through the door and into the living area his battle aura flaring. "Mom! are you all right?!"

"Ara? Welcome back my son did you have a good time?" Nodoka asked as she placed her tea cup back down on its tray. "I just finished talking to Kenichi's masters their getting settled in right now.

Ranma's aura dissipated as surprise replaced his fears. "What? Kenichi's masters are here now?"

"Two of them for now." Nodoka specified her eyes raised slightly as she spotted someone. "Ah, here's one of them now."

Ranma turned to see a young woman in a pink dogi hanging upside down a long sword was strapped to her back as she raised her hand in greeting. "Hel...lo." Ranma didn't have time to react to this greeting before he felt another powerful presence behind him. He spun, now facing a giant of a man fully muscled in a brown leather jacket that was strained to hold together from the man's physique.

"Oh, so your Ranma huh? You have some good senses." Sakaki said.

Ranma opened his mouth to say something but before he did both Sakaki and Shigure disappeared, Chou'un and Kanu appeared an instant later weapons drawn and slashing where the masters had been just a moment ago. Both seemed very surprised that they had been avoided.

"Not bad, good reflexes it seems Kenichi has made some friends who are pretty talented." They turned to see that the big muscled man was now sitting leisurely on the outer walkway to the backyard drinking a beer. The woman was sitting in the "seiza" position while petting a mouse with a big bow tied to the end of its tail.

"Sakaki-shishou, Shigure-san." Kenichi said as he entered the room.

"Oh Kenichi, it seems you've made some good friends since you came here." Sakaki said raising his beer toward Kenichi.

"Hel...lo Kenichi." Shigure greeted.

"Shirahama-dono who are these people?" Chou'un asked as she sheathed her katana.

"Right, everyone I'd like you to meet two of my masters, Sakaki Shio-shishou, and Kousaka Shigure-san. They're two of the masters who've taught me the martial arts." Kenichi said. Sakaki lifted his beer at the girls while Shigure silently raised a hand in greeting.

Ranma quickly came forward and bowing low to the two. "It's an honor to meet you, I'm Ranma Saotome, practitioner in the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

"I heard about you." Sakaki said. "So how is Ken-chan?"

"He's very skilled, you trained him very well." Ranma said.

"Indeed." Kanu said entering the conversation also bowing to the two masters. "Kanu Unchou, I attend Seito Private School with your disciple. "

"Chou'un Shiryu, also in Seito Private School" Chou'un said.

"We all attend Seito actually." Chouhi stated. "My name is Chouhi Ikitoku."

"R-Ryuubi Gentoku, nice to meet you." Ryuubi bowed she was quite shocked to see such a giant of a man and a beautiful woman were Kenichi's masters.

Nodoka clapped her hand to get everyone's attention. "Well now since everyone's back I'll go prepare some tea, everyone do make yourself comfortable."

"Kenichi, get ready for training, you had a nice break now we're going to get you back to speed." Sakaki stated.

"H-Hai!" Kenichi shouted and quickly rushed upstairs.

"May I join in?" Ranma asked looking hopeful. Sakaki eyed Ranma critically. "Nah, your pretty set on the path you've chosen Ranma there isn't much I could teach that you already know. I could use you for sparring sessions with Kenichi if you're up for it." Sakaki asked.

"Always up for it." Ranma stated and bowed. "I'll go get ready right away." Ranma quickly ran off to get changed as the girls made themselves comfortable at the table while Nodoka brought the tea out.

"Shirahama-san's masters huh, I guess we'll finally see what kind of training he's gone through." Chou'un said.

"Shirahama's training must be intense for him to be able to maintain the level he's at and still rise higher." Kanu stated and looked at Ryuubi. "Gentoku it might be best if don't watch Shirahama's training, it might be a bit overwhelming."

"I-I'll watch, I'll watch Kenichi-san." Ryuubi stated. 'If I do, I can learn a little more Kenichi-san.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah let her watch, it can't be all that bad." Chouhi said as she reached over to her tea cup to take a sip.

* * *

A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what was Kenichi's training exercises completely blanked their minds. Currently Kenichi's legs were tied to a wooden pool and was forced to wheelbarrow his arms less his face be ground into the dirt by a running Sakaki that pushed him all around the yard. Ranma didn't seem to think anything of it and was in fact keeping pace with Kenichi with a handstand position, he seemed to be having the time of his life, a mix of terrified screaming from Kenichi and Ranma's cheerful laughter filled the Saotome compound.

"Well this certainly explains why Shirahama-san is so formidable." Chou'un stated breaking the silence between the girls.

"Indeed, enduring such intense training sessions as these would hone any person into a fine warrior." Kanu added, truthfully she was a bit shocked, she expected Kenichi's training to be rigorous but what she saw now completely blew anything she thought would be employed.

"Training?" Chouhi said. "I think there are torture methods that are more humane than this.

"K-Kenichi-san" Ryuubi stuttered as she continued to watch Kenichi's training session.

"Sakaki is... a bit excited," A voice stated startling all four girls. Shigure was hanging on roof again her toes gripping the edges of the rafters, she hung right above the table that the four girls were seated at. "He missed... training... Kenichi."

Both Chou'un and Kanu carefully analyzed the woman who continued to watch the scene in the yard from her inverted position. Twice already they had not been able to sense her approach not to mention the level of skill she was currently displaying. Both realized that they were now in close proximity with people who were very much their betters.. It was unnerving for both of them given they were considered to be highly ranked in the region.

"My isn't this nice?" Nodoka stated, startling the girls again at her sudden unpronounced appearance. "My son is in high spirits, much more so then back in Nerima."

Both Kanu and Chou'un perked at the mention of where Ranma originated before coming to Seito. "Mrs. Saotome, what was the place Ranma was at like?" Kanu asked.

Nodoka pondered a bit trying mostly to try form an answer without blowing Ranma's cover. "Nerima was... chaotic to say in simple terms." Nodoka's answer made the girls blink in confusion or in Chou'un's case her eyebrows rose. "There were many responsibilities placed on Ranma at a very early time and regretfully I didn't really help my son's situation at that time. Right now I'm hoping bringing Ranma here will help Ranma see beyond the chaos he was in." Nodoka mentally cuffed herself as the words left her mouth. 'Yet I'm using my son to break the chains of fate for the sake of my sister. I have no right to be called Ranma's mother, right now I'm no better then Genma.'

"What sort of responsibilities Mrs. Saotome?" Chou'un asked.

Nodoka looked at each girl who were now eagerly listening for a brief moment she thought of telling them about the arranged marriages, and the rivals in Nerima but quickly threw the thought out of her mind. "My son will tell you when he feels like it." She stated finally

Kanu and Chou'un frowned at Nodoka's answer but didn't push any further for an answer. Looking up at the clock they realized it was getting late and they should start heading home. "It's getting late and we should be leaving, thank you very much for your hospitality Mrs. Saotome." Kanu said before she rose from her spot.

"Anytime my dears," Nodoka replied with a smile. "You all are welcome to come tomorrow if you wish."

"I think we shall take you up on that Mrs. Saotome." Chou'un said.

"Thank you very much." Ryuubi said bowing to Nodoka, beside her Chouhi also gave a courteous bow with a soft "Thank you".

"Then we shall take our leave,." Kanu turned to the two boys training out in the yard. "Saotome-san we shall see you tomorrow." Kanu called out.

"You girls are going? Well okay then we'll see you tomorrow." Ranma said stopping temporarily and waving from his position.

"S-See you tomorrow!" Kenichi shouted out trying his best not to miss a beat as Sakaki continued to drill him. All four girls we escorted by Nodoka and Shigure to the front gate as they left all four blinked at the sight of a mouse with a little pink bow tied to its tail leap up onto Shigure's head and start waving at them as well.

* * *

As they headed home they briefly paused as another girl appeared from the alley she wore a tight fitting dusky red halter top complete with jean shorts. On her right hand was a wrist accessory with long chains attached wrapped to it. Her deep sea blue hair was done up in two loose ponytails on either side of her head and held together with yellow bows. This was Yojo Bashoku another of Seito's warriors but one who acted in the shadows. She approached both Kanu and Chou'un after a few seconds of conversation she disappeared again into the shadows of the alley while Chou'un started off in another direction.

"Kan-chan, was that..." Ryuubi started but Kanu cut her off with a raised hand.

"We should head home now." Kanu stated and started off again.

Ryuubi opened her mouth to say something but closed just as quickly she knew something was going to happen and when they did it meant people were hurt or worse for her continued wellbeing. It was times such as these she really wished she was born as a normal girl.

Meanwhile Ganryou had just been discharged from the hospital as he walked his thoughts were all settled on one thing, revenge. Both Ranma and Kenichi made fools of them and Yoshuu Academy with Koshaji's hand out for at least six months and Bunshu lame for life their fighting strength dropped notably. He vowed that no matter what he'd get his revenge on the two newbie upstarts from Seito.

"Ganryou of Yoshuu academy." A feminine voice stated form behind him.

"What the fuck?" Ganryou turned and saw the curvy silver haired figure of Chou'un Shiryu he eagerly drank in her proportions and smirked at her. "What's it too you? Although if you want me to show you a good time am all for it."

Chou'un ignored his lame pick-up line and continued. "I'm Chou'un Shiryu of Seito High."

Her declaration quickly got Ganryou's attention he drew himself into a defensive posture and now began to eye the sheathed katana Chou'un was carrying. "So Seito sent someone against me, is somebody sore that I went after her boy toy?" His expression brightened. "Wait you're his bitch aren't you? What are you sore I bruised your bed warmer?"

Chou'un didn't reply instead she made a drawing slash it was near instantaneous while her blade never touched flesh the sheer air pressure of the draw crashed into Ganryou and smashed him into nearby wall. As he slid to the ground Chou'un approached stopping just a few feet from him. Ganryou struggled to lift his head up to look her in the face staring at the silver haired beauty whose eyes still remained shut.

"My relationship to Saotome Ranma is unique, what you say is not entirely untrue which is your folly that you have attacked someone I have taken interest in." Ganryou would have made a spitting remark but held it in check as Chou'un's blade flicked up to rest at his neck. "However you have attacked toushi of Seito thus you have attacked us all do count yourself lucky that I have made a promise not to kill you or maim you permanently." Chou'un left foot shot out and slammed solidly into Ganryou's crotch the victim letting out a choked cry. "I also dislike being referred to being a female dog," Her eyes opened giving Ganryou a full view of her green reptilian slit eyes. "For I am a dragon." Chou'un lifted her sword and quick flick of her wrist reversed the blade before she started bringing it down repeatedly.

To be continued.

Author notes: Its been a long time, and truthfully I have no excuse, I've been into games a lot more recently and as I approach my last years in college my work is also getting harder as I start thinking life independently. I still am not giving up on this fic. Its been by far the most interesting and well received piece of work I've ever wrote. I'm still writing up some other fics that I haven't posted yet because I don't want to upset people if I don't continue them. Amazingly a lot of what I'm writing doesn't involve Ranma anymore, what a shock isn't it. Well I really can't say when I'll get the next chapter out, but I promise that I will get it out eventually. So Until Next Time.


End file.
